Embarazados
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Tener un hijo es una bendición de Dios o eso es lo que dicen ¿pero que es de verdad tener un hijo? y no hablo de teteros pañales o Educación -Me va dar algo-hablo de los mareos vómitos y las jodidas hormonas, Bells y yo estábamos perfectamente bien hasta que descubrimos que estábamos embarazados!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

**.**

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Eve Runner(Beta FFAD)www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction **

**y mi amiga Laura Castiblanco.**

**..**

**.**

**1****er**** mes:**

**Sueño**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Levántate. Stroux nos va cachar —le susurré a Isabella que estaba dormida encima de su banca.

Ella dio un pequeño bostezo y sonreí. Mi nena estaba exhausta y la razón… ¡YO!

—Debes dejarme dormir un poco más en las noches Edward —susurró bostezando otra vez, talló sus ojos con sus manos justo antes que la campanilla de final de hora sonara.

—Prometo darte otra hora para dormir bebé —le susurré en su oído haciendo que su piel se pusiera chinita por haber sentido mi aliento.

—Te amo —susurró ella de vuelta antes de levantarse y extender su mano para que la tomara y pudiéramos ir a la cafetería donde los chicos nos esperaban.

La abracé, pegándola a mi cuerpo mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y su cabeza se pegaba a mí, ella seguía bostezando. Miré a mi amiguito tratando de sonar enojado.

_Esta noche nada de nada…_ Hablé fuertemente, solo esperaba poder cumplirlo.

— ¿Quieres algo especial bebé? —le pregunté a mi princesa cuando juntos cruzábamos la puerta y entrabamos a la cafetería.

—Un colchón mullido y una almohada estaría bien—murmuró.

—Vamos, no puedes tener tanto sueño—le piqué buscando con la mirada a nuestros amigos.

—Solo espero haber contestado bien las preguntas, te juro que estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Me di cuenta tesoro, voy a buscar una coca para mí y un sándwich, ¿quieres lo mismo?

—Sipo —bostezó.

—Dramática —le susurré pegándole en su trasero.

—Insaciable… —se burló.

—Un adicto de tu cuerpo, diría yo —sonreí y vi a Emmett haciéndonos caras desde una de las mesas—. Ve con los chicos mi nena, que yo te llevaré algo de comer, ¿qué tal un café bien cargado para que se te pase la somnolencia?

—Eso sería genial, si House nos cacha es capaz de montárnosla el resto del semestre.

— ¿Montárnosla? Yo estoy bien despierto, así que sácame de tu chocolate —le susurré.

—Tú eres el culpable de mi falta de sueño, tú y tu Pen Drive.

—No te veía quejándote anoche —bufé.

—Anoche… —su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos y mi pen drive, como ella lo llamaba, se levantó orgulloso.

— ¡Hump! —Tragué grueso al sentir como se endurecía entre mis pantalones—. ¡Nada de nada hoy! —me planté firme pero aún así él estaba más erguido que la mismisima torre Eiffel.

—Ve a la mesa nena —susurré, ella se alejó de mí y yo caminé hasta llegar a la cola de despacho.

Pedí dos emparedados de jamón y queso y dos _Coca-Cola_, pagué y caminé a la mesa.

Isabella estaba recostada en el mesón más dormida que despierta, mientras Emmett y los demás reían.

—Amor —le susurré y ella movió su mano en un gesto de "no me jodas".

—Debes dejarla dormir un poquito en las noches tigre —dijo Jake abrazando a Vanessa fuertemente.

—Todos sabemos lo genial que es vivir en pareja pero mira, la tienes sin fuerzas —se burló Jasper.

¡Genial! Ahora era el bufón de mis amigos…

Isabella y yo teníamos mes y medio viviendo juntos, después de tener casi tres años de noviazgo célibe, porque ella quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y no sé qué chorradas más; le había propuesto que se casara conmigo cuando termináramos la carrera, solo faltaba un año y ambos seríamos los mejores pediatras de Chicago y sus alrededores

Así que con un hermoso anillo en su dedo corazón y la promesa de que en un año ella caminaría ante mí en el altar, había aceptado mi propuesta de vivir juntos como una pareja normal. Y eso solo significaba una cosa…

SEXO.

Estaba harto de jugar con manuela. Bella y yo éramos bastante castos, aunque teníamos nuestros momentos de calentura, me había vuelto un "as" en los juegos previos y yo era feliz obteniendo lo que ella quería darme, pero como hombre quería y necesitaba más.

Luego de nuestros momentos de efervescencia y calor Bella iba al baño a asearse… Bueno, cuando yo no podía hacerlo con mi lengua, me daba un casto beso en los labios y se iba al departamento que compartía con Vanessa, Alice y Rosalie y yo me quedaba con los cinco dedos de mi mano derecha terminando el trabajo, así que cuando ella había aceptado ser mi mujer el más feliz había sido Eddy Jr… Creo que ya nos estaban saliendo callos… ¡Y no miento!

Pasamos quince días sin nada de nada, ¡y joder! estaba empezando a tener un severo caso de bolas azules, pero al final entre toqueteos y besos pudimos cerrar el ciclo.

Para los que no entienden mi pen drive encontro un puerto usb seguro y estaba feliz traspasando información. No había pasado una noche en que no la tomara, tenía montones de condones en la cómoda de mi habitación y pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

—Amor —volví a llamarla y ella suspiró fuertemente antes de levantarse, tomó la coca cola y le dio un sorbo bastante grande, se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —Gritó Alice—. ¿Pasaron la noche follando como conejos? ¿verdad?

—Puedes ir a la emisora y decirlo por radio Alice —murmuró mi futura esposa sin abrir sus ojos—. Así todos se enteran.

Alice bufó.

—Debes dejarla dormir, el sábado tendremos una fiesta los de diseño y quiero que vayamos todos —señaló a cada uno de mis amigos y al pobre Jasper que solo bufó—. Y no puedes ir con esas ojerotas, Isabella.

Mi novia se despegó un poco de mi cuerpo y mordió su emparedado mientras pasaba las manos por sus ojos.

—El sábado iré a visitar a mis padres ¿me acompañas? —me miró con sus ojitos rojos y entrecerrados.

—Claro bebé, con la condición de que no nos toque dormir en su casa, nuestra cama es bastante confortable como para que me toque dormir con Seth.

—Hecho —mordió el emparedado—. Comételo, no quiero —tomó un sorbo de la coca y la campana sonó—. Daría mi vida por irme a casa a dormir, pero no puedo perder esta clase —susurró bostezando mientras se levantaba.

Como todo buen novio la acompañé a su clase.

—Te amo —dije cerca de sus labios, ella asintió y se metió al aula casi arrastrando sus pies hasta desplomarse en su silla, le mandé un beso volado y caminé a mi clase.

Dos horas después estaba buscando a mi novia para irnos a casa.

— ¿Dónde está Bella?—le pregunté a Vanessa que estaba en la salida del aula.

—House la pilló dormida y le está dando la regañina del año, tú sabes cómo es.

— ¡_Tu culpa! _—le dije a mi miembro.

Me recosté en la pared esperando que ella saliera, cuando lo hizo me dio una pequeña sonrisa y juntos caminamos hasta la otra razón de mi existencia… Mi Volvo…

— ¿Qué te dijo House? —le pregunté mientras conducía.

—Algo sobre ética y no sé que más, también me colocó tarea extra, no me importa, quiero dormir.

—Pasemos por comida china así no nos toca cocinar.

—Como quieras —susurró.

Paré en el primer restaurante de comida china y pedí tallarines para llevar. Cuando entré al coche mi nena estaba profunda.

Conduje hasta el departamento y la alcé en brazos para que no se despertara, la dejé en nuestra cama y saqué de entre sus cosas el trabajo que House le había dejado.

_Malformaciones congénitas._

Saqué una caja de comida y una soda de la nevera, encendí mi laptop e hice el trabajo de mi princesa mientras ella dormía.

Durmió parejo toda la noche, pero al día siguiente amaneció mucho más cansada.

Volvió a dormirse en clase y en la cafetería parecía un zombi, actuando por inercia.

Me metí al baño y tuve una larga conversación con Eddy Jr. La dejaríamos dormir todos estos días hasta el domingo, porque ella llevaba un mes sin tregua, después de discutir junto con "Manuela" quedamos que ella nos ayudaría al menos un día antes del sábado.

Para el viernes mi nena seguía igual y yo estaba empezando a preocuparme. Ella pasaba más dormida que despierta y mi pen drive después de haber encontardo su usb, no quería ver a "Manuela" cerca, así que estaba aquí con un caso de bolas negras… ¡Seguro! ¡Estaba convencido que habían sido azules hasta el miércoles!

Era mi cumpleaños, así que en la noche los chicos se reunieron en casa mientras veíamos _una loca pelicula de vampiros._ Era la versión comica de una saga de peliculas de vampiro que brillaban cuando se exponian al sol, joder hasta donde yo sabia los vampiros se achicharraban con el astro rey, no brillaban como bola de discoteca. Mi nena estaba dormida entre mis brazos, después de haber visto la pelis decidí llamarla, la pizza había llegado y ella no estaba comiendo muy bien.

Comimos entre anécdotas y bostezos por parte de Isabella y luego nos sentamos a ver _Todopoderoso._

— ¿Quieren Cerveza? —le pregunté a los chicos que estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala, al ver que asintieron fui por un par six pack de cocas para las chicas y de _Heineken _para nosotros.

Bells estaba recostada en el sofá hablando con las chicas mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojitos.

Entonces Emmett habló:

—Joder Cullen, si no supiera lo recto que eres juraría que Bella está embarazada, pero conociéndote como te conozco debes tener una gaveta llena de condones.

—Isabella rió —obvio tenía aún unos cuantos en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche.

— ¿Una gaveta? —Rosalie me miró—. Edward no es tan tonto, él sabe perfectamente que los condones no pueden estar en un lugar muy caluroso o tienden a romperse fácilmente, también sabe que ellos tienen fecha de vencimiento ¿O no es así colega?

— ¡Mierda! —susurró mi voz interior.

¿Hace cuánto era que yo tenía esos condones?

.

.

.

XoXo…. Jajajaja espero que les guste esta locurilla...Gracias a mis dos Betas Laura Castiblanco que me ayudo con toda la organizaciond e comas, puntos y tildes que esta servidora siempre se come y Eve Runner que me esta ayudando en toda la transacion a Crepusculo. Aclaro Edward tiene 21 años y Bella 19 asin que son padres prematuramente.

Tratre de actualizar rapido unas dos veces por semana

Ary


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Eve Runner(Beta FFAD)www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**y mi amiga Laura Castiblanco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Embarazados…**

**Mes 2: Vómitos**

**.**

**.**

Las palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza… nos habíamos cuidado, había usado preservativo todas las veces porque era mi manera de protegernos, así que ella no podía estar embarazada ¿o sí?

Cuando Emmett lo sugirió, ambos nos negamos a esa teoría. Bella estaba cansada, los exámenes nos tenían vueltos locos, House jodiendo y entregándonos más y más tareas, además nuestras noches empezaban con inocentes besos y terminaban con caricias ardientes, sumado al estrés de nuestras próximas pasantías en el hospital, todo era un coctel molotov de cansancio.

O al menos eso pensaba yo…

Pero cuando ella empezó a levantarse muy temprano y en vez de darme un beso de buenos días se lo daba al baño empecé a preocuparme.

Tres semanas en que mi niña se levantaba de la cama haciendo una carrera maratónica para llegar al baño, tres semanas en las que pasaba más abrazada al inodoro que a mí, tres semanas que me estaban comiendo el alma.

Así que ahora estaba más asustado que aquella vez cuando House casi nos descubre en el laboratorio.

Bella había entrado al baño con uno de esos Test de embarazo y yo estaba como un idiota, esperando el resultado sentado en la cama. No estaba preparado para un hijo… No, aún me faltaba estudiar muchooo… casarme con mi amada novia, discutir un par de veces y dormir en el sofá, sexo de reconciliación…. No, no quería un hijo ahora.

Pero si ya estaba allí había que sacar el pecho, tensar el culo y hacerle frente al problema.

Hacía más de media hora que Bells había entrado al baño ¿No se supone que solo tiene que orinar el dispositivo y esperar cinco minutos?

Caminé por la habitación desordenando mi cabello una y otra vez, creo que iba a hacer una puta zanja, así que me senté en la cama y enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas por ¿5? ¿10 minutos? No lo sabía, lo único que era cierto era que Bella se estaba demorando demasiado, yo ya no tenía uñas y mis pellejitos estaban viéndose seriamente amenazados, me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la puerta del baño, tocando levemente.

—Amor —susurré a la puerta cerrada—. ¿Tenemos o no tenemos bebé? —silencio.

Odiaba cuando Bella se perdía en ella misma.

—Bells… si no abres voy a empezar a ponerme idiota y sabes que cuando me pongo idiota hago muchas estupideces —le advertí, sentí la puerta abrirse y luego el cálido cuerpo de mi prometida entre mis brazos y finalmente llegaron sus sollozos—. Shss… tranquila bebé —susurré acariciando sus cabellos, mientras caminaba hasta la cama y me sentaba en ella dejándola en mi regazo—. Estaré contigo, voy a apoyarte amor —besé el tope de su cabello sintiendo como sus sollozos cesaban.

La dejé llorar por un buen tiempo, hasta que sentí como su respiración se acompasaba y sus sollozos remitían.

—Bells —ella alzó la mirada dejándome ver sus ojitos y nariz roja—. ¿Tenemos bebé? —ella sorbió su nariz antes de volver a llorar… ¡Genial Edward!—. Bells —tomé su barbilla con mi mano—. Necesito saber si vamos a…

Negó con la cabeza, sentí como poco a poco el alma me volvía al cuerpo.

—No he podido mirarla —dijo con su voz de niña pequeña. ¡Oh! Mi nena tenía miedito.

Mi alma volvió a salirse, dejándome solo mientras me mostraba el dedo del medio y bailaba el Gangnam Style… ¡Maldita arpía!

—Estoy aterrada Edward ¿Y si sale positivo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Mi papá va a matarme y a matarte, ¿cómo haremos con la pasantía? ¿Y la universidad? —Bella se levantó de mi regazo y caminó como loca por la habitación, suspiré fuertemente antes de levantarme y caminar hacia ella encerrándola en un gran abrazo

—Estaré junto a ti —le dije dándole un beso—. Pase lo que pase, te amo mi princesa, mi pequeña dos pies izquierdos, te amo —limpié sus lágrimas. En este momento ella era quien importaba, ya después si resultaba positivo pensaría qué demonios hacer o mandarme a hacer la vasectomía a temprana edad.

— _¡Me tendrás por ahí disparando balas de salva! —Eddie Jr se movió alterado entre mis pantalones _

—_Por tu culpa estamos metidos en este embrollo—le respondí fieramente._

—_Ahhh… si, fácil echarme la culpa a mi —lo ignoré. Por ahora quería creer que todo era una falsa alarma._

—Si es positivo… ¿Nos desharemos de él? —Bella se separó de mi cuerpo y preguntó con cierto temor.

La miré indignado.

—Somos médicos Isabella, nuestro deber es salvar vidas no destruirlas, además— toqué su vientre—. Si es positivo, será tuyo y mío, nuestra sangre ¿podrás matarlo? —ella negó—. Carlisle va matarme, sí antes tu Charlie no descarga su arma en mi pobre humanidad, pero vamos a salir adelante, aunque sea sin uno de mis miembros —me llevé la mano a la entrepierna en un intentando bromear—. Ahora… ¿por qué no dejamos de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y vamos a ver el resultado?

—Ve tú, tengo miedo —me dijo temblando levemente.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el baño.

— ¿Dónde la pusiste? —grité desde la entrada.

—En el lavamanos —se encogió de hombros

Entré al baño y fui al lavamanos.

— ¡Joder, Bella! ¿Cuántas pruebas te hiciste? —dije saliendo con una cantidad de palitos exorbitantes.

—Diez… —susurró.

— ¿Diez? —asintió.

—Había de muchas marcas, así que tomé una de cada una —se explicó mientras se sentaba en la cama mucho más calmada.

—Sabes que prácticamente somos médicos, con una que hubieses comprado era suficiente —me senté en la cama colocando los diez palitos en el colchón—. Ok… aquí vamos.

Primer test…

**:) :) :)** ¡Mierda en el primero estábamos embazados!

Segundo test…

**:( :( :(** No estábamos embarazados. Mi fuero interno bailaba y Eddie Jr suspiraba aliviado.

Tercer Test…

Agarré el palito con aprensión mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba mentalmente con todas mis fuerzas: _negativo, negativo, negativo_…

**:( :( :(**

Negativo decían las tres caritas tristes… ¡Dios! Debería ser lo contrario.

—Amor, dos de tres —le dije mirándola a los ojos.

Tomé el cuarto palito en este la dinámica era diferente

**(+) (+) (+)**

Había bebé.

Quinto test…

¡Mierda! También era distinta la dinámica habían dos **"x". **Me levanté al baño y busqué las cajas, debía leer las instrucciones, era médico no adivino, después de buscar de qué caja era el test y leer brevemente respiré aliviado… No había bebé.

Sexto palito…

No había bebe.

Eddie pensaba invadir su puerto USB y trasmitir tantos virus como pudiese… Error, buscaríamos preservativos en la farmacia del primer piso.

Agarré el Séptimo test con más confianza dos **"I"** me daban un aterrador positivo

¡Mierda! Gemí internamente antes de mirar los dos últimos test al mismo tiempo, uno positivo y otro negativo.

— ¿Estamos? —preguntó mi chica, que había tenido los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Cinco y cinco —le respondí—. Cinco dicen que si y cinco dicen que no.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Es domingo, sabemos que estos test no son 100% seguros, así que mañana iremos al hospital a primera hora y que la suerte esté siempre de nuestro lado —dije recordando aquella frase hueca y vacía de los _"Juegos del hambre"_. Miré a los ojos de mi prometida—. Pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos.

Ella asintió antes de recostarse en mi pecho nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer fuera? —le pregunté, tratando de olvidar el empate de test de embarazos, ella no dijo nada enseguida, sin embargo unos minutos después, ella negó.

—Veamos una peli, pidamos una pizza y olvidémonos del mundo —dijo sin despegarse de mi pecho.

—Buen plan, por qué no escoges la peli y yo llamo a la pizza y a portería para que a quien que venga a buscarnos le diga que no estamos para nadie —la separé de mi y besé su frente con adoración.

Ella sonrió y yo me levanté para hacer las respectivas llamadas.

Durante todo el día mi teléfono vibró, sabía que los chicos estaban en casa de las chicas, pero Bella y yo necesitábamos privacidad.

La noche para Bella fue espantosa, estaba intranquila y sobresaltada, aún así durmió lo más que pudo.

Al levantarnos mi hermosa novia corrió como todos los días a saludar al inodoro, nos dimos un baño y sin desayunar fuimos al hospital, ninguno de los dos tenía estómago para comer.

Bella estuvo todo el camino enterrando sus uñas en sus vaqueros. Cuando llegamos al laboratorio Bella se quedó estática en el umbral.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—Estoy contigo, si tenemos bebé…

Ella me cortó.

—No es por eso, me van a colocar una aguja del tamaño de un palo de golf, me voy a desmayar —trastabilló un poco.

—No seas paranoica —bufé. Yo también estaba nervioso.

— ¿Paranoica? A ti no es él que van a chuzar —dijo enojada.

Suspiré internamente por mi paz mental.

— ¿Amor y si entro contigo? —pregunté desganado.

— ¿Harías eso por mi? —la besé y caminamos hasta donde la doctora Carmen.

Un examen de sangre en el que mi princesa se pegó como lapa a mí para no ver como la aguja se introducía en ella, me hizo sentir relajado por un momento, ella aún confiaba en mí y estábamos juntos.

Nos fuimos a la cafetería mientras esperábamos los resultados. Nuestros desayunos quedaron intactos y yo deseaba poder tomarme una taza de café pero Bella había visto la cafetera y se había puesto verde… ¡Lo juro, no exagero!

Así que una hora después estábamos en laboratorio, esperando la entrega de los resultados.

—Isabella Swan —dijo la Señora Cope. Mi novia se levantó, estaba más blanca que la nieve, tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y se sentó a mi lado mirando el sobre cerrado.

—No puedo abrirlo —dijo después de unos minutos, inmóvil—. Hazlo tú — respiré y tomé el sobre de sus manos.

Suspiré fuertemente, en ese momento estaba peor que una nena.

—Estamos juntos —le recordé.

—Juntos —dijo ella.

Así que saqué la hoja y la desdoblé, no quise leer el bla, bla, así que me fui al final de la hoja en donde un 99% relucía ante los demás números, como si estuviese escrito con neón.

—Positivo —susurré antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Hola...

debido al buen recibimiento que ha tenido esa historia aqui esta el cap dos espero de corazon que sea de su grado y mil gracias a las que me dejaron Rev, me colocaron en sus favoritos y alertas me encantaria contestar cada Review pero mi tiempo es tan pesado y cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre me dedicioa escribir contrato, para las que leen recuerdame la prox semana tendran cap para las que leen Contarto a mas tardar el lunes, agradecer a mis dos niñas Laura Castiblanco que fue la chica que me ayudo a estructurar y formar esta historia y a Eve Runner que es la que me ayuda con toda la transación a crepusculo

Bzos

Aryam


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

**.**

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Eve Runner(Beta FFAD)www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**y mi amiga Laura Castiblanco.**

**Embarazados **

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

¡Embarazados! La prueba mostraba un aterrador 99.99%, lo que significaba que el amor de mi vida tenía un mostrito en su tripita.

¿Qué? No me miren así, era un ¡MOUNSTRO!... Iba a levantarnos a media noche, a comer como bodoque, a ensuciar pañales, a hacer pucheritos, a balbucear y sonreír, a sonrojarse como mi Bella… ¡Dios, un bebé!... ¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer Bella y yo con un bebé?

—_Carlisle nos va matar —susurró mi voz diablilla._

Eso si Charlie no nos mata primero.

¡Demonios! El papá de Bella iba a desmembrarme.

—Edward —escuchaba la voz de mi novia, pero era lejana, muy lejana—. Amor, despierta —susurró, enfoqué todas mis energías en abrir los ojos. Estaba en un cuarto blanco e impoluto—. Amor —Bella sonrió entre lágrimas cuando mi mirada se enfocó en ella—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¡maldita sea, Edward Cullen! —dijo llorando—. Estaba muerta de miedo, se supone que era yo la que debía desmayarse.

— ¿Me desmayé? —pregunté, levantándome hasta quedar sentado en la camilla, cabe anotar que todo me daba vueltas.

— ¡No! ¡Decidiste darle un beso al piso, pendejo! —dijo Jacob riendo estridentemente, enfoqué bien mi vista viendo a los chicos detrás de Bella.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? —dije mirando a la pandilla.

—Vimos a Bells en el pasillo y nos preocupamos por ti ¿Cómo estás nenita? —Jasper se burló.

—Bells —miré a mi novia ¿es cierto verdad? — ¿así o más pendejo? todavía preguntaba,

— _¡Qué no te basta el muy brillante 99.99 %! —susurró mi conciencia. _

Ella asintió antes de pegar su cabeza en mi pecho y sollozar más fuerte, dejé que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás, golpeándome la cabeza con la pared.

Un bebé, una maquinita de hacer popo, llorar y ensuciar ropa.

—Creo que nos estamos perdiendo de algo —dijo Emmett—. ¿Nos cuentan el chisme? —Bella sollozó aun más fuerte.

Suspiré.

—Nos dejan solos, por favor —dije a los chicos. Emm me dio una mirada seria, como muy pocas de parte de Emmett McCarthy.

—Ok, esta noche pasaremos por su casa, llevamos pelis y ustedes ponen los refrigerios —dijo Jasper.

—No por favor —susurró mi novia—. Esta noche no —dijo pegada a mi pecho.

— ¿Chicos podemos dejarlo para mañana? Bella y yo queremos estar solos

— ¿Van a seguir fornicando como conejos? —preguntó Jacob, como si hubiese estado en la dimensión desconocida, ¡qué carajos! ¿no sentía el ambiente más pesado?

—No es chistoso coletita —le dije haciendo alusión a su larga coleta negra, y así pensaba ser doctor.

—Chicos ¿Están bien? —Emmett nos preguntó con precaución.

—Estamos bien, solo necesitamos tiempo a solas —dije acariciando la cabeza de mi nena, que ya no sollozaba, pero aún tenía la cabeza enterrada en mi pecho.

—Estamos aquí para ustedes ¿lo saben verdad? —Dijo Jasper—. Somos los seis mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos.

—Lo sabemos, ahora Bells y yo tenemos que hablar, nos dejan solos por favor.

—Ve a casa, yo te disculparé con House —dijo Jacob—. Creo que Bells no debe ir a clases tampoco, llamaré a Vane para que hable con el doctor Scrout.

Asentí y vi a los chicos retirarse.

—Ven aquí, amor —dije acariciando su cabello—. Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto — ella levantó su carita bañada en lágrimas.

—Pero mi papá… —sollozó—. Mi papá va matarte, ¿Cómo les vamos a decir, si se supone que tú y yo aún nada de aquello? ¿Y la universidad Edward? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Primero, calmarte —la senté en mis piernas—. Segundo, tu papá si se va enojar y mucho —me estremecí—. Ya te dije que va querer a vaciar su nueve milímetros en mi pobre humanidad —retiré una lágrima de su mejilla—. Pero no va a matarme, a no ser que quiera que su primer nieto nazca sin padre; tercero, es ilógico que vivamos juntos y nada de aquello, soy bueno pero no un santo —sonreí dándole confianza—. Y cuarto, la universidad, pues bueno amor apenas tendrás unas semanas a lo mucho, puedes terminar el semestre y retrasaremos un poco las pasantías.

Estaba muerto de terror, era muy chico para tener un bebé, pero ya estaba allí, ni modo de crear una máquina del tiempo y devolverlo.

— ¿No me dejarás verdad? —preguntó con miedo.

Quise enojarme, pero respiré profundo, eran preguntas lógicas.

—No amor, estamos juntos en esto —la tomé de las mejillas y junté nuestros labios en un beso suave—. Te amo ¿Lo sabes? —ella asintió—. Entonces la pregunta ofende bebé. Iremos el domingo a tu casa, hablaremos con tus padres y luego con los míos.

— ¿Vamos a decirle a los chicos?

—Hay que decirlo amor, pronto serás como una largatijita que se ha tragado una canica —dije tocando su vientre.

—Para ser doctor dices unas cosas Edward —suspiró y luego enfocó sus orbes celestes en los míos—. Te amo, tonto

—Te amo, mi niña bella —le dije dándole un besito en la nariz. En ese momento llegó la enfermera.

—Qué bueno verte despierto chico, casi haces que tu novia le diera un shock nervioso —sonrió—. Creo que lo mejor es que descanses hoy, te daré un justificativo.

—Me siento bien.

—Tuviste una baja de presión, imagino que por los exámenes.

— ¿Exámenes?

—Sí, ¿estás en último ciclo? ¿No? Eso dice tu carnet de estudiante.

—Sí, eso —dije medio descocado.

Bella se levantó de la camilla y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Vamos a casa, te cuidaré —dijo mirándome dulcemente.

—Yo debería cuidarlos a ambos —dije

—Me he sentido bien, no he vomitado —sonrió.

—Vamos a casa amor —la abracé fuertemente—. Hoy quiero estar contigo, mañana sacaremos una cita con la doctora Green y en la noche le contaremos a los chicos —ella asintió.

El resto del día lo pasamos en casa, en la cama, solo dándonos besos pequeños y consintiéndonos el uno con el otro. Cada vez que Eddie Jr reaccionaba por alguna caricia y quería que pasáramos a segunda base le recordaba que si seguía así lo dejaría disparando salvas de verdad, cuando cayó la noche pedimos comida a domicilio y vimos la saga completa de Harry Potter, mientras mi nena suspiraba por un tal Cedric, que era el mismo vampiro que brillaba con el sol, no podía decir nada, Emma Watson estaba hecha una mamacita.

No supe en que momento me quedé dormido, pero agradecí al cielo que mi madre conociera a su hijo tan bien, ella había programado el televisor para que se apagara a una hora definida.

.

.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente un poco adolorido, había tenido sueños realmente raros, palpé el lado de la cama y mi novia estaba a mi lado, así que quise flojear un ratito. Era temprano, apenas las seis y las clases empezaban a las ocho y media, Bella se removió en la cama antes de girarse entre mis brazos.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz somnolienta, acariciando la parte baja de mi cuello.

—Mmm… buenos días —ronroneé, estaba más duro que una puta roca—. Para o vamos a tener un grave problema en la región sur de mi cuerpo —le dije sin abrir los ojos.

—Mmmm… ¿Y si quiero crear problemas? —esas mínimas palabras fueron suficientes para despertarme completamente. Teníamos una semana sin tocarnos y Eddie Jr ya quería jugar; pero solo bastó levantarme un poco de la cama para sentir como el estómago se me revolvía, intenté contenerme y bajé mi rostro para besar a mi bella prometida y fue entonces cuando sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta.

¿Cómo salí de la cama sin enredarme en las cobijas? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que sentí como el alma se me iba a los pies mientras vomitaba lo que había y no había comido desde ayer.

Cuando me levanté del inodoro sentía que el mundo me daba vueltas, Bella estaba asustada, mirándome desde el marco de la puerta.

Sobra decir que mi erección había caído a los pies.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuándo me vio ponerme frente al espejo del lavamanos, mi rostro estaba verde, literalmente; solo asentí, pero no me sentía nada bien, estaba helado y tenía mareos, cerré los ojos llenando de aire mis pulmones, cuando los abrí el mundo ya no giraba a mi alrededor.

Me lavé los dientes y utilicé el enjuague bucal para que no me quedara ningún tipo de residuos del vómito, miré a mi novia por el espejo y sonreí tratando de calmarla.

—Quizás los camarones de anoche me cayeron mal —dije girándome.

—Anoche comimos lasaña —dijo preocupada.

—Mmmm… ¿Segura?

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose a mí.

—Perfecto, solo fue un mareo —volví a sonreír—. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo sencillo a la cafetería de la Uni? —acaricié su mejilla.

— ¿Nos duchamos juntos? —preguntó con mirada picara.

—Mmm —fingí pensar.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no? — preguntó. En respuesta la alcé hasta dejarla en la ducha, mientras mis labios recorrían su apetitoso cuello

.

.

.

Sin duda alguna no estaba bien, habíamos hecho el amor malditamente placentero mientras nos dábamos una ducha no tan rápida, luego había conducido hasta la universidad, habíamos comido en la cafetería y luego desde allí yo había estado haciéndole visitas recurrentes al baño, para la hora del almuerzo, estaba más amarillo que Bart Simpson y no exagero.

Bella había ido por nuestros almuerzos, pero solo ver la pasta me había causado retorcijones, así que solo estaba tomando la botella de agua con gas, que mi novia muy amablemente me había comprado

—Te veo mal niñita —se burló Jacob cuando llegó a la mesa abrazado de Vanessa.

—Déjalo en paz, ha estado enfermo —dijo Bella mirándolo mal.

—Mmm… ¿Qué tienes Eddie? —odiaba que me llamaran Eddie, ¡Eddie se llamaba mi polla, no yo! Alice se veía preocupada, así que ni me molesté por como me había llamado y me limité a contestarle.

—Al parecer me cayó mal algo que comí —respondí—. ¿Tú has estado bien amor? —acaricié la mejilla de Bella y ella se sonrojó, eso trajo un mar de bromas más a la mesa, a costillas de nosotros

El resto del día fue una tortura, pero en la noche teníamos reunión de Pelis, hacía una semana que habíamos escogido la película nosotros, hoy le tocaba a las chicas.

—American Pie era la mejor, joder es el rencuentro ¡Yo quería saber si Stifler había cambiado! —bufó Emmett.

—Stifler nunca cambiará, él siempre fue el mismo, es su personaje su esencia Emmi —Alice y sus diminutivos.

—Además si querías ver una película de comedia debieron traerla la semana pasada —dijo Rose mientras llevaba los pastelillos a la cocina. Rose era nuestra Chef, había escuchado que en la clase de hoy habían hecho pastelillos de chocolate y maní… ¡Y mi vida entera! Quería comerme un par de esos.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Cullen! —me gritó Emmett en el oído.

— ¿Qué películas trajeron? —pregunté agarrándome la oreja.

— ¡Valiente! —Alice sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

— ¡Oh! Quería verla en el cine, ponla rápido —mi nena corrió a sentarse en el sofá, uno a uno nos acomodamos con nuestras novias.

Amé a Mérida, era linda, aguerrida y muy valiente, cuando le pateó el trasero a esos tres perdedores fue genial, pero lo que más me entretuvo fueron los trillizos. La peli no era tan mala como había pensado y entonces llegó ese momento, el momento donde Mérida cubre a su mamá oso con el tapiz y ella no vuelve a ser humana.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bella, mirándome preocupada—. Sorbí mi nariz lentamente y asentí mientras dos lágrimas caían de mis ojos, de un momento a otro sentí otros seis pares de ojos enfocados en mí.

—Estás llorando, nenita —rió Jacob a lo que los chicos también se burlaron.

—Edward te nos estás amariconando — Grito Emmett, ¡Dios! ¿Esa palabra existía? Limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa y me paré frustrado del sillón en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba una Heiniken.

Dos lágrimas más salieron de mis ojos y no pude evitar sollozar.

¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando? Simplemente no podía detenerme.

Sentí las manos de mi novia rodear mi cintura y su cabeza pegarse en mi espalda.

—No te enojes —dijo suavemente.

Limpié una vez más mis lágrimas.

— ¿Me estoy amariconando nena? —le pregunté realmente preocupado.

—No, estás teniendo el * Síndrome de Couvade —me dio un beso—. Me alegra saber que no solo yo tendré los síntomas —dijo antes de tomar una botella de agua y dejarme bien plantado en la cocina.

¿El síndrome de qué?

.

.

.

El síndrome de Couvade, cuyo nombre proviene de la palabra couver que en francés significa incubar o criar, afecta a algunos padres (hombres) durante el embarazo de la mujer. El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer, ¡mi pobre Edward! Lo que le corre pierna arriba jajaja XD

Se nota que me vi Valiente ¿verdad? Jajajajaj. Gracias por sus hermosos Revs, ya saben que estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, de verdad quisiera contestarlos todos quiero que sepan que si los leo y me hacen brincar en mi sillita

MIL GRACIAS!

**Mayra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction y mi ami Laura Castiblanco._

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 3: ****Hormonas**

¡Maldito Couvade (1)! Pensaba molesto, mientras comía mi décima barra de Sniker (2) y apenas eran las 12:45 del medio día; había subido casi seis kilos, pero aún estaba entre mi peso normal, así que no me había preocupado por eso.

No podía creer que ya había pasado un mes desde que me diera oficialmente por enterado que sería papá. Un mes, cuatro semanas y treinta días desde que nos habíamos hecho la ecografía con la doctora Green, para confirmar lo que estaba más que confirmado.

Agarré fuertemente la mano de mi prometida mientras la llevaba dentro del consultorio de la doctora, nos encontrábamos en ayunas y nos habíamos tomado la botella de agua que ella nos indicó, y sí, leyeron bien, dije habíamos, ella y yo, ¡qué diablos! A mí no tenían que hacerme la ecografía, pero estaba dispuesto a todo cuanto tuviera que hacer por mi pequeña, era mi forma de demostrarle que estábamos juntos.

¡Y, sí que lo estaba haciendo bien! Habíamos llorado como un par de nenas cuando la doctora había enfocado el ecógrafo en el vientre de mi nena y nos dieron la genial noticia.

No era un bebé… ¡Eran dos!

¿Ya entienden por qué dije: "habíamos llorado"?

— ¡Cristo! —susurré al ver al par de bolitas que cambiarían mi vida y la de mi princesa. Si un bebé es una bendición, ¿dos son un milagro?

Estaba mudo… Bella estuvo llorando durante todo el examen y yo estuve allí sosteniendo su mano, y derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, también.

Oficialmente mi mente se había desconectado de mi cuerpo, dejándome como un maldito maniquí, mientras pensaba que tenía que comprar todo duplicado.

¡Genial! Eddie Jr., ahora sí voy a dejarte incapacitado para tener más descendencia.

Esa visita resultó ser más escalofriante que hablar con mis suegros. Al principio había pensado en que iríamos a su casa y les contaríamos, pero cuando me enteré que mi genial amigo había hecho un excelente trabajo dejando a mi novia embarazada de gemelos, pensé en un lugar con mucho público…

¿Qué? No me miren así, entiéndanme, un lugar con mucho público significaba que podría correr si algo pasaba, si contaba con suerte Charlie estaría comiendo cuando le contara y se atragantaría con un pedazo de carne, cosa que lo tendría más entretenido que meterme una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Así que hice reservaciones en el restaurante de moda e invité a mi familia política, a mis padres y a mi dulce, y encantadora prometida.

Bella me miraba nerviosa mientras sus padres y los míos hablaban, era domingo al medio día y el restaurante estaba parcialmente lleno, en estos momentos agradecía más que nunca tener dinero propio.

Gracias tía Renata, donde quiera que te encuentres.

—Y se puede saber, ¿por qué esta invitación tan especial, hijo mío? —dijo Carlisle, mirándome cariñosamente. ¿Les he dicho que amaba a mi padre?

—Pues verán… —Mi novia habló antes de que yo pudiese decir algo—. Edward tiene algo que decirles. —Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ¿dónde había quedado la charla que habíamos tenido en el auto?

—_Estamos juntos en esto amor, se lo diremos juntos —_había dicho ella. Fruncí el ceño mientras ella me miraba sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

—Traidora —le siseé.

—Escucho —dijo mi suegro cortando su bistec.

Esperé que se lo llevara a la boca.

—_No podrá matarnos con el cuchillo_ —susurró aquella voz molesta.

— ¡Escogieron la fecha de la boda! —gritaron mi madre y mi suegra al tiempo, haciendo que varios de los comensales se giraran a vernos.

—Me va a dar algo —dijo Seth pagado de sí mismo—. ¿Por qué me parece que se comieron la cremita de la Oreo (3) antes de comerse la galleta de chocolate? —Los adultos lo miraron sin entender, pero Bella y yo sí que lo habíamos entendido. El enano se echó hacia atrás en su silla, cruzando sus manos como diciendo "_touche_".

—Bueno… verán. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Ustedes saben que… — ¡Dios! ¿Cómo carajos hacía esto?

—_Fácil, voy a darte nietos, viejo_ —gritó mi vocecita, a la que bufé internamente.

—Edward y yo nos amamos —dijo mi nena—. Y vamos a casarnos pronto, y pues… somos novios, vivimos juntos y bueno… la carne es débil. —Podía ver el rostro de mi suegro pesando por todas las gamas de colores y creo que yo también estaba en la misma situación.

Bella tenía 19 años y yo 22, éramos un par de niños; bueno, no tan niños si estábamos embarazados y por partida doble, como para mejorar el panorama.

—Lo sabía —dijo mi cuñado, en ese momento quise tener visión láser para matarlo.

—Y nosotros… —Bella retomó la conversación—. Verás papá, mamá, suegros, Edward y yo… Nosotros… —Me miró pidiendo ayuda.

—Nosotros… —me trabé—. Nosotros…

—Ustedes…—animó mi padre, mientras Charlie masticaba.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Serán abuelos! —dije levantándome de la silla mientras extendía mis brazos.

Y entonces sí que vi todo el arcoíris en el rostro de Charlie Alexander Swan. Pasó del rojo al naranja, luego al amarillo, porque se estaba ahogando; se puso verde o azul para terminar con un fantástico color morado. Mi padre se levantó de su silla dándole golpes en la espalda y diciéndole que debía tratar de tragar, mientras Seth le ofrecía agua.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —gritó apartando a Seth y caminando hacia mí—. Sabía que no debía dejarlos vivir juntos, pero por hacerte caso mujer… —Se giró hacia Renée—. ¿¡Que ella sabía lo que hacía!? —Charlie decía incoherencias mientras yo solo miraba a mi madre, quien me contemplaba fijamente con esa mirada de… ¿orgullo?

¡Qué mierda!

Cuando Charlie estuvo más calmado volvimos a sentarnos todos en la mesa; mi nena lloraba y yo sostenía su mano, mientras con la otra me atragantaba de pan… Tenía antojos y el pan era de ajo, por lo que no me miren así.

Al final Charlie no me mató pero le pagó cincuenta de los grandes a su hijo y a Renée… ¿Ellos habían apostado? Mi madre y mi suegra se giraron hacia Bella y empezaron a hablar de la boda, que ya no sería en un año sino en unos dos meses, antes de que la pancita de Bella empezara a notarse, lo cual estaba seguro que sería imposible evitar, porque apenas tenía unos días de saber y la barriguita de mi preciosa ya se veía curvada.

Al final, ya tenía ocho semanas, así que era normal.

Mi padre me quiso dar esa charla del hombre responsable que ahora tenía familia y no sé qué cosas más, pero al final solo me dijo una cosa:

—Tendrás las manos tan ocupadas que te asegurarás de revisar los próximos preservativos.

¡Oh, sí que los revisaría!… Iba a meterlos en el jodido congelador si era necesario.

Lo único bueno de todo esto era lo ardiente que estaba mi nena, y bueno, ya no había que usar preservativo.

Eddie Jr. se alzó al recordar lo que habíamos hecho en la noche, después que Bella me había hecho llorar, cuando me dijo que si seguía comiendo como un animal no iba a entrar en el esmoquin.

¿Había dicho maldito Couvade? Sí, muy maldito. No solo estaba comiendo por tres, estaba completamente amariconado y ni que decir de las visitas matutinas al baño.

La más cómoda de todos era Bells, tenía algunos síntomas, pero el que la dominaba completamente era la somnolencia, ¡genial! Ella dormía mientras que yo vomitaba, tragaba y lloraba.

¡Hormonas!

Caminé a la cafetería divisando a los chicos en la mesa, terminé mi barra de chocolate y saqué otra de la bata de hospital.

—Voy por algo de comer, ¿quieres algo amor? —dijo mi novia mirándome con una sonrisa.

—Una nueva barra. —La miré con ojitos de gato con botas y ella sonrió antes de darme un beso y salir rumbo al dispensador.

— ¿Cuántas te has comido hoy? —preguntó Jake, mirándome fijamente—. Cuando llegaste esta mañana tenías una.

—En clase de obstetricia también estabas comiendo una —expresó Jasper.

—En primeros auxilios te comiste dos —recordó Emm mientras masticaba su comida.

—House (4) te llamó la atención por comer en clase. —Le di una mirada a Vanessa.

—Acabas de terminar una y abriste otra —enumeró Rosalie—. Serían ocho y ahora recuerdo que ayer en la noche comiste dos. —Iba a contestarles pero en ese momento Bella volvió con dos barras de chocolate y maní, casi brinco de la silla cuando las vi; así que me lancé apresurado por un beso urgente y necesitado de mi novia, mientras sentía cómo me volvía a empalmar.

Me separé de ella lentamente cuando sentí uno de los silbidos de Jacob, seguido del tradicional: "búscate un cuarto".

Terminé mi barra de chocolate y saqué una de las que mi novia había traído para mí.

— ¿¡Otra!? —gritaron las cinco parejas de la mesa.

—Si sigues así vas a parecer un elefante de un momento a otro —dijo Alice causando la risa de todos en la mesa.

La situación era insostenible y las lágrimas picando por salir…

No, no… me giré hacia Bella cuando la primera se deslizó por mi mejilla.

¡Couvade del demonio!

— ¡Mierda! Creo que decirte nenita te está amariconando de verdad —gritó Emmett trayendo nuevas risas a la mesa; me levanté enojado.

— ¡No hables de lo que no sabes! —grité.

—Sí, lo sé, vivir con Bella te ha vuelto mariquita —se burló Jasper.

— ¡Es el maldito Couvade! ¡Bella y yo estamos embarazados! ¡Idiota! —le dije tirándole la barra de chocolate al pecho, antes de girarme y salir de la cafetería más enfadado que un puto toro, dejando a mis amigos completamente sorprendidos, mientras mi novia trataba de seguirme y yo luchaba con todas las fuerzas para no llorar.

.

.

.

Awww Gracias chicas por todos sus Revs! No pensé que este bebé fuera tan aceptado

(1) Se refiere al síndrome de Couvade

(2) Snickers es una chocolatina elaborada y distribuida por Mars Incorporated.

(3) Tipo de galleta

(4) En referencia a la serie de TV: Dr. House


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

y mi ami Laura C.

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 4: Antojos**

Salí realmente cabreado de la cafetería, ¿no podían entender algo tan simple como lo eran los antojos?

— ¡Edward! —Escuchaba la voz de Bella pero seguía caminando—. ¡Amor! —No iba a voltearme—. ¡Bebé! —Detuve mi caminar y ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, recostando su cabeza en mi espalda—. Ya pasó, bebé, yo estoy contigo. Los tres estamos para ti. —Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero me obligué a no dejarlas salir.

—Estoy bien —dije con voz ahogada—. Tengo examen con House (1), nos vemos en el estacionamiento.

—Te amamos, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, princesa, yo también los amo. —Me giré dándole un casto beso y me dirigí a mi clase.

House estuvo como siempre: gruñón, intenso, puto y cabrón. Había sido el examen más pesado en mi carrera como médico y si a eso le sumábamos que no había comido nada decente y que tenía somnolencia, hacía todo un cuadro perfecto.

Bella estaba recostada en el Volvo mientras comía un portable de nutella (2), la boca se me hizo agua.

—Hola, amor —dijo dándome un beso; gemí ante el extraño sabor de mi novia y el chocolate con avellana.

Sentí mi miembro empalmarse y una idea cruzó por mi mente: mi nena recostada en nuestra cama mientras yo jugaba con ella y la nutella.

— ¿Tienes una barra metálica en el bolsillo? ¿O alguien está feliz de verme? —dijo mi novia sonrojada.

—Muy Feliz. ¿Tenemos nutella en casa? —ella asintió—. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso hablando. —Embestí contra ella.

—Edward… —Me empujó y regañó—. Estamos en la universidad.

—Por eso, entra al coche y larguémonos a nuestra casa —le dije sonriendo. Bells me sacó la lengua antes de abrir la puerta del coche y entrar, me giré rápidamente para subirme al auto e ir a casa.

— ¡Edward! —Escuché la voz de los chicos pero decidí ignorarlos.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Rosalie. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué Rose? Cuando ella me llamaba era porque había cocinado algo delicioso—. Hice brownies hoy, pensé que querías —dijo llegando donde me encontraba, me acomodé la bata para que los chicos no viesen el estado de Eddie Jr.

La canasta que Rosalie me ofrecía olía delicioso, pero yo tenía antojo de nutella y del cuerpo de mi novia.

— ¡Hey, Edward! Lamento lo de la cafetería —dijo Emmett, dándome un golpe en el brazo.

—No sabíamos nada del embarazo —dijo Alice—. ¿Cómo pasó?

Enarqué una ceja.

—No fue porque le escribimos a la cigüeña en el Facebook, Ali. —Negué con la cabeza mientras Bells reía agarrándose el estómago.

—No seas idiota. —Alice me dio un zape.

—Nos referíamos a que se cuidaban, ¿no? —dijo Vannesa aferrándose a sus libros.

— ¿En serio piensan que hablaré de nuestra vida sexual en el parqueadero de la universidad? Esperen… ¿En serio creen que les voy a hablar de nuestra vida Sexual? —Saqué uno de los brownies y gemí de gusto cuando el chocolate inundó mis papilas gustativas, recordé inmediatamente la nutella—. Chicos la conversación está genial, el café en su punto; pero Bella y yo ya nos íbamos.

—Pero, no nos han contado nada —dijo Rosalie.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron? —nos abordó Jacob.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó Vannesa.

— ¿Qué es _Covale_? —cuestionó Emmett.

No pude evitar la carcajada.

—Es Couvade, idiota.

—Soy arquitecto, nenita. Aquí los Docs. son ustedes. —Nos señaló—: La cerebrito. —Le dio un codazo cariñoso a Vane—, y el mechudo rocanrolero —bufó.

— ¿Qué te parece pelis en tu casa? —propuso Rosalie—. Así nos cuentas todo del bebé. —No quise sacarla de su error con respecto "al bebé" porque si no estaríamos una larga temporada aquí y yo tenía una cita con la nutella.

—Parece que mi casa es el lugar favorito de las reuniones —dije.

—Es la más cómoda y la mamá de Jacob no nos molestará —se burló Emmett.

— ¿Edward? —Miré a mi novia—. ¿Podemos irnos a casa? —susurró moviendo sus piernas—. Te necesito —articuló.

—Bueno chicos, Bella y yo tenemos cosas por hacer.

— ¡Ya la embarazaste, semental! —dijo Emmett.

—Nos vemos a las ocho en mi casa —dije entrando al coche.

—Esta vez llevaremos _American pie (3)._ —Escuché a Emmett decirle a quién sabe quién.

Conduje como un loco por las avenidas. Bells me miraba pícara mientras señalaba partes de su cuerpo. ¡Oh, sí! Mi nena virginal se había vuelto casi tan pervertida como yo.

Ella me estaba mostrando dónde quería que le colocara el dulce, señaló su cuello, sus hermosos y duros pezones que se dejaban ver como lanzas dispuestas a un ataque por medio de su camiseta; su mano descendió hasta llegar a su centro. ¡Dios! Podía olerla. Aceleré más a fondo cuando divisé la fachada de nuestro edificio.

Dejé el Volvo mal estacionado y creo que lo rayé un poco con el auto de la Sra. Newton; pero por primera vez mi bebé no me importó, necesitaba a mi novia y la necesitaba, ¡ya!

Mi _Pendrive _(4) estaba sobre copado de información y necesitaba ensartarse en su puerto seguro para descargarse.

El viaje hasta el _pent-house_ me pareció jodidamente largo. No pude tocar a mi novia en el ascensor porque el Señor Weber, un viejito de 78 años, iba con nosotros desde el segundo piso.

—Cálmate —dijo mi novia en voz baja. ¿Acaso se notaba lo deseoso que estaba?

El Sr. Weber se bajó en el piso seis, solo dos pisos y nada ni nadie me separaría de mi suculento postre o al menos eso pensaba…

.

.

.

—Entonces, las letras serán doradas y la tarjeta en papel blanco —Bells asintió—. ¿Estás segura, hija? ¿Por qué no hacemos las letras cobrizas y que la tarjeta sea en un amarillo envejecido? —dijo mi suegra.

Estaba aburrido, fingía escucharlas, pero lo único que quería era que se fueran; amaba a mi madre y mi suegra era un verdadero amor pero yo tenía antojos… antojos de mi novia desnuda con Nutella en sus pezones.

—Renée tiene razón, hija —dijo mi madre—. Las letras se verían mejor como ella dice.

—Mamá, suegra, ella quiere las tarjetas así, es nuestra boda —les dije tratando de tener tacto. Lo que de verdad quería decirles era que nos dejaran a solas.

¡Dios! ¡Ya estábamos embarazados! ¡Muy embarazados! Y quería tener un poco de acción con mi novia; me levanté del sofá caminando hasta la alacena, tomé una cuchara y saqué el frasco de nutella.

—Yo quiero de eso… ¡Es mío! —dijo mi novia con un hermoso puchero cuando volví a la sala.

— ¿No son adorables? —susurró mi madre a mi suegra—. Ya están teniendo antojos.

—Edward ha comido como diez barras de chocolate hoy —comentó mi novia sonriendo.

—Espero que estés yendo al gimnasio, no quiero que no te vaya a quedar el traje —me regañó mi mamá.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? —dije frustrado aunque mi voz se quebró al final. ¡Qué jodidos importaba si el traje me quedaba pequeño! Pensé—. Estaré viendo televisión.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Trae tu trasero para acá, aún falta elegir el pastel, la iglesia, las flores…

—Mamá, te contestaré sencillo —la corté—. Pastel de chocolate con pasta dura en color blanco, pueden colocar los tradicionales noviecitos arriba, no debe ser muy alto eso sí, recuerda que el piso uno es para mí; la iglesia me gustaría que fuese el templo del Señor Antonio Weber, el hijo de nuestro vecino; y por último no tengo ni la remota idea de qué flores se usan para una boda, ni Bella ni yo tenemos experiencia en esto; así que… vamos a dejar todo en sus manos y de ustedes depende el éxito de nuestra boda —dije satisfecho.

Mamá se levantó de la silla colocando sus manos en jarras… ¡Oh, sí! Adiós antojo.

.

.

.

Tres horas después, habíamos escogido las flores, la iglesia y el pastel; también el salón donde se realizaría la celebración. Mi madre se fue porque tenía una cita con mi padre, y mi suegra se quedó a cocinar.

A estas alturas del día estaba frustrado, jodido y muy enojado.

Me disculpé con las damas que ahora estaban viendo muebles para bebés y fui al baño.

—Seth —llamé a mi cuñado, quien escuchaba atento al otro lado de la línea—. Te doy 200 dólares si sacas a tu madre de mi departamento —dije conciso.

—_Mmmm… 300 y tu celular en la fiesta de Gabriela Wolf _—dijo mi cuñado.

— ¿Para qué carajos quieres mi celular?

—_Saca bonitas fotos y con los 300 voy a comprarle el oso de peluche que ella quiere_.

— ¡Hecho! Pero… ¡sácala ya de aquí! —Colgué y salí del baño justo para ver a mi novia mostrándome algo parecido a un pequeño prado en medio de un bosque, mientras me decía que así quería la decoración si eran niñas.

A los cinco minutos sonó el celular de mi suegra.

—Seth dice que le debes 300 dólares. —Me miró de modo extraño.

—No sabía que le debías dinero a mi hermano —inquirió mi novia.

—Sí, del día del almuerzo, es que los necesitaba —dije apenado. Mi suegra me miraba como si supiera lo que había hecho.

—Quiere que lo acompañe a comprar un regalo para una compañerita. Tu hermano está creciendo, mi amor, y parece que Cupido está empezando a lanzar sus flechas —dijo con voz soñadora antes de darle un beso en el pelo a mi nena y pedirme que la acompañara hasta la puerta.

Por supuesto no me negué.

— Adiós, Renée —dije besándola en la mejilla.

—Me hubieses dicho que querías privacidad, hijo, yo entiendo perfectamente esos síntomas. —Sentí que los colores se me subían a la cabeza, la nariz de Rodolfo me quedaba enana, ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

—Lo siento, Renée —dije apenado. Ella me dio una palmadita en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Entré a la sala completamente sonrojado, al verme Bella estalló en carcajadas.

—Cuando tú ibas mamá había ido y venido más de cinco veces, trayendo consigo un bulto de excusas —dijo aún riendo—. ¡Ay, niños! Su padre es un personaje.

— ¿Niños?

—Es un decir —dijo ella antes de caminar a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos volvía con la nutella—. ¿Creo que tú, la nutella y yo teníamos una cita?

Me acerqué a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?

—Nop. —Sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello y se colocó en puntillas hasta acercar sus labios a los míos.

La levanté un poco del suelo pegándola más a mí.

—Tenemos una cita con esa nutella —le dije sensualmente, mordisqueando su barbilla.

—Ajam… —Se pegó más a mí. Iba a empezar a caminar a nuestro cuarto cuando el jodido timbre sonó.

—Ignóralos —dijo mi nena besándome vigorosamente—. Se irán.

Eso pensaba hacer hasta que los escuché.

— ¡Par de conejos! ¡Nos abren o tumbamos la puerta! —gritaron Emmett y Jacob.

Bufé y pateé el suelo antes de bajar a mi nena de mi regazo, respiré fuertemente y le quité el frasco de nutella a Bella.

—Abre tú, yo iré a satisfacer mi antojo —dije enojado antes de sentarme en el sofá y hundir mis dedos en el frasco de nutella.

¡Maldito sea quien inventó el jodido Couvade!

.

.

Hola Chicas les dejo a mi edward nena, gracias mil gracias por todo su apoyo!

.

Notas:

(1) En referencia al protagonista de la serie de televisión: Dr. House

(2) Tipo de crema de avellana y cacao de la firma Ferrero.

(3) En referencia a la película dirigida por Paul Weitz y protagonizada por Jason Biggs.

(4) Tipo de memoria USB.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

.

.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

y mi Ami Laura Castiblanco...

.

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 5: Lívido y curso preparto**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que nos había cambiado la vida, mi nena contaba con casi seis meses de embarazo, y tal como lo había dicho parecía una pequeña lagartijita con un balón dentro de su pancita.

Amaba quedarnos en cama mientras veía cómo se movían mis hijos en su interior.

— ¿Cómo vamos a llamarles? —preguntó mi nena mientras yo tocaba su vientre con las puntas de mis dedos. Acabábamos de hacer el amor; en definitiva ahora era más precavido y todo era más pausado porque temía hacerle daño; pero cuando mi princesa tenía ganas no había poder humano que nos apagara el fuego, y nadie era más feliz en esos momentos que Eddie Jr.

—Mmm. —Besé su vientre—. Si son niños… Julian Alberto y Calisto Eliseo.

—Son nombres horribles —dijo ella riendo.

—El padre de Esme se llamaba Calisto y el de Carlisle Eliseo; tu papá es Charlie Alberto y tu abuelo es Seth Julian. —Sonreí y ella bufó.

Lo único bueno de casi pasar el semestre era que el maldito Couvade había cesado un poco. Aún había días en que el sueño me ganaba o el chocolate me llamaba, pero al menos ya no vomitaba, ni lloraba como nenita amariconada.

La boda había sido muy sencilla, en el templo del Señor Weber, con nuestros amigos más cercanos y la familia.

— ¿Y si son niñas?

—No sé, escoge tú, yo digo que serán niños —dije subiendo mis labios hasta el valle de sus pechos.

Una de las ventajas del embarazo era el crecimiento del busto de Bella. Nunca me había quejado de los pechos de mi novia, eran pequeños y redonditos, perfectos para mi mano; pero estos nuevos pechos eran exóticos, llenitos y perfectos para succionar.

— ¡Edward esto es serio! —chilló cuando apresé uno de sus pezones con mis labios.

Suspiré resignado antes de mirarla a los ojos… lujuria líquida envuelta en dos orbes chocolatosos.

— ¿Has pensado en algo?

—Me gusta Anabella y Gabriella.

—Me gustan. —Acaricié con mi lengua su pezón, ganándome como recompensa que su piel se erizara bajo mi cuerpo—. Pero aún faltan un par de meses para verlas. —Habíamos decidido que fuese sorpresa el sexo de los bebés.

—Edward, quedamos en ir a comer con mis papás —dijo jadeando cuando enrosqué mi lengua y succioné.

—Tenemos tiempo, bebé —dije acomodándome encima de ella.

—Eres insaciable —dijo ella separándose de mí.

—Son las hormonas —me excusé entre ronroneos. Estaba más que dispuesto para ser uno solo con ella y así se lo hice saber, embistiendo mis caderas contra las de ella.

— ¡Dios! —chilló cuando me uní a su cuerpo.

—Edward, amor.

— ¡Ohhh! ¡Sííí! ¡Edward Frederick Cullen! — ¡Joder! Ella sabía que yo odiaba mi nombre.

.

.

.

Estaba agotado, intentaba ver el partido de fútbol, eran dos grandes, Real Madrid versus Barcelona; pero entre las dos cervezas y el jodido Couvade estaba más dormido que despierto.

— ¡100 dólares a que se duerme antes del final! —dijo Seth a su padre y al mío.

—Te escuché, enano —mascullé entre dientes.

—Bella, debes dejar dormir a mi muchacho —dijo mi padre, aunque no la veía sabía que mi esposa se sonrojaría hasta las orejas.

—Ella me deja dormir, pá, son solo los síntomas del embarazo —dije reacomodándome en la silla y llevando la botella de cerveza a mi boca.

— ¡Me encantan! —dijo mi madre a lo que todos giramos, mirando a las mujeres en el comedor.

—Los chicos han escogido los nombres —dijo Renée mirando a mi esposa con adoración.

—Anda hija, diles los nombres —apresuró mi madre.

—Bueno… si son niñas serán Gabriella y Anabella. —Mi padre y mi suegro sonrieron.

—Yo espero que sean niños —dijo Seth bufando.

—Sí hija, ¿y si son varones? —dijo mi suegro.

—Calisto y Julian.

—Pensándolo bien… mejor sean niñas —dijo mi cuñado en tono de burla, le di un zape cuando vi los ojos de mi nena aguarse.

—Sigue así y _bye, bye_ collar para tu noviecita —siseé.

—Oye, hijo —me llamó mi padre—. Creo que Bella y tú deben ir a clases de preparto.

Mi esposa se levantó caminando hacia nosotros mientras se acariciaba su barriguita, se sentó en mis piernas e hice un gesto por el peso.

—Exagerado, tú has engordado más que yo —se defendió sacándome la lengua.

Le di un beso escuchando el "wácala*" de mi cuñado.

—Wácala, ¿y quieres darle uno a la hija del profesor House (1)? —Por primera vez pude ver a mi cuñado más rojo que la nariz de Rodolfo, ahora entendía la satisfacción de Emm al decir estupideces.

—Me gustaría eso que dijo Carlisle —expresó Bella sonriendo.

—Bueno, lo más probable es que practiquen una cesárea por ser gemelos, pero sería bueno que supieras cómo debes respirar y te familiarices con esos ejercicios que hacen para estimulación.

—Yo te estimulo bien, ¿no te parece nena? —dije en su oído a lo que ella me respondió con un codazo.

—Edward, si quieres seguir vivo o conservar tu miembro viril, más te vale que yo siga con la nota mental de que le escribieron a la cigüeña por el Facebook —intervino mi suegro, tragando grueso haciendo reír a todos.

—Le diré a Riley que te haga un campo en el curso, hija —ofreció mi padre conteniendo la risa.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila después de eso.

.

.

.

Estábamos a mitad de junio y faltaban casi tres meses para la llegada de los bebés, papá había sacado un cupo para Bella en el dichoso curso de preparto.

Las primeras clases estuvieron bien. Había casi diez parejas y ese chico, Riley, nos indicaba como respirar y lo que teníamos que hacer en medio de una contracción. ¡Cómo si yo no supiera! ¡Estaba a punto de titularme!

Habíamos llegado al curso de preparto y Bella estaba hablando con Jessica y Mike, ellos eran pareja y estaban esperando trillizos.

¡Dios! Si a mí casi me da un colapso cuando me enteré que eran dos, no quería ni imaginar cómo me habría puesto si me hubiesen dicho que serían tres.

Habían otras parejas que tenían la fortuna de estar embarazados de un solo embrión. Bueno, con ese comentario pareciera que no amara a mis hijos no natos… Los amaba tanto como a su madre solo que bueno… tenía miedo, creo.

—Jóvenes... —La voz amanerada de Riley me sacó de mis divagaciones—. El día de hoy he conseguido ayuda técnica que llevarán a casa. —Por un momento pensé que nos daría más libritos—. Peter, trae la caja —dijo llamando a su asistente.

Un chico menudo llegó con una caja muy pesada. Mike, Benjamín y yo nos acercamos a ayudarlo, el chico parecía que caería desmayado por el esfuerzo.

—Déjenla allí. —Señaló una mesa—. Bueno, como les decía me ha costado mucho pero los he conseguido, esto es muy costoso, así que espero que ustedes sepan tratarlos, tendrán que devolvérmelos en la próxima clase… sanos y salvos.

¿Nos iba a dar un perrito?

Mi pregunta fue rápidamente contestada cuando Riley sacó un muñeco que era igual a un bebé.

—Estos son los muñecos _Reborns_, lloran, defecan, orinan y comen. Sí, son geniales, lo sé. Si la temperatura de su muñeco aumenta se registrará en un chip, si lo dejan llorar mucho tiempo también lo hará, igual si se le quema la colita. Así que ahora vamos a empezar por los padres de los múltiples, Jessica y Michael.

Riley les entregó tres bebés, luego nos dio dos para Bells y para mí.

A simple vista los bebés se veían inofensivos.

.

.

.

¿Inofensivos? ¡Eran unos engendros del mal!

Llevábamos tres días y el apartamento era un caos. Había gastado muchos pañales desechables porque los engendros eran patos, comían y cagaban; estaba que buscaba al inventor y le daba una patada allí… donde no brilla el sol.

Se despertaban en la madrugada, lloraban todo el tiempo y lo peor era cuando tenían gases.

Era la tarde de película y me estaba perdiendo "Los Vengadores*", porque _Bebé 1_ tenía un gas y no defecaba desde la mañana.

— ¿Seguro que le sacaste bien los gases? —preguntó mi nena—. ¿¡Edward!?

—Ehh… sí —dije viendo como Hulk desmoronaba la nave… ¡Joder! Quería estar en el sofá de la sala pero los engendros habían llorado tanto que estábamos Bells y yo en el desayunador.

— ¿Que si le sacaste bien los gases?

—Sí, amor, le saqué bien los gases —dije sin despegar la mirada del TV, solo podía medio ver la peli.

— ¿Edward, así va a ser cuando lleguen los bebés? —dijo Bella enojada—. ¿Me vas a dejar sola con ellos?

—Amor…

—Amor, nada. Dame a mi hijo y vete con tus amigotes. —Cogió el muñeco de mis manos y el que estaba en el moisés que yacía sobre el desayunador, y con un fuerte portazo se encerró en el cuarto.

Las chicas fueron tras ella, mientras los chicos me miraban mal.

— ¿Qué? —les dije.

—Eso te pasa por no colocar los condones en un lugar fresco —dijo Jacob.

—Idiota… —bufé sentándome, quería ver el resto de la peli.

Milagrosamente no escuché a los engendros llorar.

Como les dije amaba a mis hijos, pero esos bebés eran de caucho, no mis hijos; cuando llegara el momento sabría qué hacer. Los chicos se despidieron luego de limpiar el desastre que habían hecho, porque sabían que Bella no podía estar limpiando; miré la sala, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado así que caminé a mi habitación.

Bells estaba en la cama viendo "Greys Anatomy" (2) mientras los muñecos estaban a su lado.

— ¿Sigues enojada amor? —pregunté con cautela.

— ¿Va a ser así cuando nazcan los gemelos? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Amor… son muñecos —dije acostándome a su lado—. Cuando los bebés nazcan te juro que estaré ahí para todo. —Le di un beso en su cabello porque estaba de medio lado, Bella no me miró, su mirada estaba enfocada en los engendros, los veía con una adoración como si en verdad fuesen reales—. ¿Hicieron _popo**_? —pregunté un tanto asqueado.

—Sip, Rose les hizo masajes en la espalda… — ¡Dios! Todos estábamos locos.

—Y están dormidos…

—Aparentemente…

— ¿Es decir, que tú y yo podemos…? —Subí las cejas como muñeco animado antes de dejar que mi mano vagara desde su vientre hasta su entrepierna.

—Edward…

—Shuu… despertarás a los engendros, digo bebés —dije dándole un beso. Bells estaba mucho más que deseosa en estos meses; un roce mío y ya la tenía lista y dispuesta para mí.

Se giró quedando frente a mí y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca en busca de más, mi nena estaba reaccionando perfectamente bien y me sentía más que listo para pasar a la fase cuatro… sí, saltándome las dos y la tres.

Pero, ¿¡no saben lo que pasó!?

¡Bingo!

Bebé número uno empezó a llorar… seguido rápidamente del bebé número dos.

¡Engendros del demonio!

.

.

.

Notas:

(1) En referencia al protagonista de la serie de televisión: Dr. House.

(2) Grey's Anatomy: es una serie de televisión estadounidense de drama médico creada por Shonda Rhimes.

Lamento la tardanza chicas espero que este cap las haya divertido tanto como a mi besos y gracias por todos sus review!

ary


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

.

.

.

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

Gracias a mi amiga laura Catiblanco por apoyarme con toda esta locura...

.

.

..

**Capítulo 7: Nada me queda**

Reprobamos. Los muñecos del mal aparte del chip tenían una microcámara que captaba casi todo, así que a pesar de que estaban tan sanos como cuando nos los dieron, los chips tenían ciertas alteraciones y la videocámara registró cuando yo los llamaba 'engendros'.

No habíamos ido más al dichoso curso, tanto ella como yo sabíamos perfectamente qué teníamos que hacer cuando empezaran las contracciones. Habíamos empezado clases nuevamente, bueno yo había empezado; mi nena no había querido, decía que los bebés nacerían a mitad de semestre y que ella se atrasaría en algunas materias, así que había preferido dejar el último semestre y las pasantías para el próximo año, yo también quise hacerlo pero ella no me dejó.

Me sentía culpable de que ella no estuviese sentada junto a mí, mientras escuchaba la conferencia de fertilidad que House (1) nos estaba dando en el auditorio, saqué mi celular y le envié un texto.

"_Hola, bonita, ¿qué estás haciendo?"_

Ella respondió muy rápido.

"_Estoy tirada en la cama viendo una telenovela. Estoy aburrida y tus hijos se mueven mucho, ¿vamos a comprar los muebles hoy?"_

Contesté:

"_Claro, mi reina. Ponte algo lindo y nos vemos en la cafetería que está cerca de la universidad. Toma un taxi, por favor no te vengas en metro que es peligroso. Te amo, lagartijita."_

Miré al frente para ver por quinceava vez el proceso de inseminación _In Vitro_.

"_El mensaje fue bonito hasta cuando leí: __ponte algo bonito__, ¿cómo jodidos quieres que me ponga algo bonito si parezco una vaca? No me digas lagartija, sabes que lo odio."_

Suspiré. ¡Hormonas!

"_Amor de mi vida, lo que te pongas se te verá bonito, no pareces una vaca, quizás Willy… Perdón amor, sé que te saqué una sonrisa. Vamos a ver muebles y cosas de bebé, no te compliques, ya te dije que lo que te pongas se te verá bien y sabes que te digo lagartijita por molestar. Los amo, princesa."_

—Y como el doctor Cullen ya conoce el procedimiento al derecho y al revés él nos va a explicar el siguiente paso —dijo House mirándome con cara de "te jodí"—. ¿Doctor Cullen? —me llamó.

Bajé de la silla llegando hasta donde él estaba y expliqué el paso número dos de la conservación de embriones; sentí mi celular vibrar varias veces, pero lo ignoré.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté con los chicos en la cafetería.

—Escuchamos que House te hizo pasar al frente —dijo Emmett masticando su emparedado.

—El idiota pensaba que me jodería, pero para nada, me defendí bien. —Suspiré fuertemente—. ¡Joder! ¡¿Son ideas mías o mi nena hace falta por aquí?! —dije de la nada.

—Bella te tiene en la palma de su mano, ¿no, Eddie? —habló Jacob burlándose.

—La amo, chicos. Me siento realmente mal de que ella haya tenido que aplazar el semestre por el embarazo, pero al ser múltiple necesita muchos más cuidados que un embarazo normal.

—Pues, si tanto la extrañas deberías revisar tu celular más a menudo —replicó Alice llegando junto con Jasper a la mesa—. Me llamó diciendo que no respondes sus mensajes.

¡Mierda!

Saqué mi celular y miré; tenía 14 mensajes de texto, todos de mi nena.

"_¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero ir a comprar muebles, estoy a gusto aquí sin hacer nada."_

"_Te odio, por tu culpa estoy aburrida… ¬¬"._

"_¡Contéstame!"_

"_¡¿Quién sabe qué haces y no me contestas?! "_

"_Mejor si vamos a comprar muebles :)"_

"_¡Edward Cullen, si quieres llegar a conocer a tus hijos más te vale que me contestes!"_

"_¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Voy donde mi mamá, no quiero verte…__Ò_Ó"_

Y la lista seguía… Marqué el número de celular de mi nena pero me enviaba a buzón.

—Jacob, pásame tu celular —le pedí a mi colega; de mala gana él me lo pasó.

Ella contestó a los tres timbrazos.

—Si hablas para defender a tu amigo, dile que es un perfecto hijo de…

—Mi amor, bebé, no pude contestarte, princesa. House me cachó y me quitó el celular —mentí—. Voy a saltarme la última clase, así que creo que podemos ir a ver los muebles y a comprarte algo de ropa… No amor, no estoy diciendo que la tuya ya no te viene sino que tú me dijiste que nada te quedaba, bueno. ¿Estás en casa? ¿Prefieres que vaya por ti? Ok, amor. Como tú digas, nos vemos en una hora en la cafetería. Te amo, bebé. —Colgué.

— ¿Estaba furiosa? —preguntó Jasper.

—Algo, pero sé cómo llevarlo; he aprendido mucho gracias al Couvade. —Llevé mi tenedor con ensalada a mi boca—. En especial a entender la revolución de hormonas de mi nena.

— ¿Y cómo sigues con los síntomas? —cuestionó Rose.

—Casi han desaparecido, solo me queda la somnolencia y bueno, el antojo por el chocolate. Temo que uno de mis hijos sea negrito. No porque sea racista sino por la cantidad de chocolate que Bella y yo hemos comido.

—Eso es estúpido —bufó Vanesa.

—Lo sé, pero me encanta hacer enojar a Bells con esa teoría, no puede comer tantos dulces o creará diabetes gestacional. Bueno, debo ir a clases. Esta semana toca ir a ver pelis a tu casa, ¿no, Jacob?

—Sip, veremos _El vengador del futuro _(2), me han dicho que tiene buenos graficos—explicó él, a lo que solo asentí.

Estuve varias horas peleando contra el sueño, sobre todo porque el doctor Molina hablaba de enfermedades congénitas del corazón, mi área de trabajo.

La última clase era Primeros Auxilios Avanzados, así que esa me la volé.

Estaba esperando a mi nena fuera de la cafetería cuando la vi llegar, intenté no reírme pero fue en balde.

No fue realmente una carcajada limpia, pero no pude evitar burlarme. Bells traía un vestido floreado, que más que vestido parecía una carpa de circo, si bien era cierto que mi nena estaba gordita, eso la hacía ver ridícula.

—Puedes seguir burlándote, adelante —dijo ella con voz seria y la mirada aguada—. Era esto o ponerme una de tus sudaderas. —La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Amor. —La abracé—. Lo siento, pero¿quién te dio esa jodida cosa? ¿Por qué nunca la vi en mi _closet_ o en el tuyo? —La despegué de mí limpiando su rostro—. Además, mi ropa es tuya y lo sabes, es preferible que te coloques una de mis sudaderas que ese pedazo de tela mal envuelta.

—Este vestido me lo dio la Señora Cope, luego de que tiré toda mi ropa por la ventana.

— ¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque nada me queda —dijo suavemente como si yo fuese retrasado—. Todo me queda demasiado justo o no me cierra.

— ¿Y por eso decidiste botar toda tu ropa? —Ella asintió—. ¿No te detuviste a pensar que tienes siete meses de embarazo? ¿Un embarazo de gemelos aparte y que en unos dos meses o cuatro, a lo mucho, volverás a tu peso normal?

—No pensé —contestó apenada.

—Exacto, no pensaste, amor. —Besé su frente—. Falta poco, mi vida. Ahora sube al coche, voy a llevarte a buscar algo lindo para que te quites esa cosa tan espantosa. —Fingí un estremecimiento, ella sonrió antes de subirse al coche.

Así que aquí estaba yo, casi tres horas después y luego de haber ido a no sé cuántas tiendas.

— ¡Parezco un tanque! —gritó mi nena al comprobar que el último vestido que le había gustado no le quedaba. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había escuchado las palabras: tanque, ballena, mamut, rinoceronte y gusano mal envuelto—. ¡Ayúdame! —gritó abriendo la puerta del _vestier_.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a su lado.

—Mi amor si sigues insistiendo en comprar ropa de tu talla, ninguna va a quedarte, mi vida, estás embarazada —le dije lo obvio.

—¡ ¿Tú también piensas que parezco un tanque?! —grito—¡Por eso ya no hacemos el amor!

¡Qué! ¿En qué momento nuestra vida sexual se había cruzado con la ropa?

—Eso es estúpido —repliqué bajando el cierre del vestido—. No hacemos el amor no porque no quiera sino porque a estas alturas del embarazo no es recomendable —le dije serio—. Estamos en una tienda de talla S, Bella, deberíamos ir a una tienda de mamás.

— ¡No! —gritó—. ¡Sal de aquí, si tanta repulsión te causo! —replicó al tiempo que me empujaba.

—No seas niña —le dije empezando a enojarme—. No me repulsas.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a una de esas tiendas donde venden tallas XL? —gimió.

— ¡Es lógico en tu estado! —grité exasperado.

— ¡Eres un bruto! ¡Por tu culpa parezco la mamá de Willy! —me gritó.

— ¡Pues no te vi quejándote mientras hacíamos el trabajo! —grité de vuelta empezando a ver todo rojo—. ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que se te dé la gana, compra ropa de la talla de una mujer anoréxica, yo solo busco la comodidad para ti, ponte la jodida carpa de circo y vamos a casa que muero de hambre —le dije enojado antes de salir del _vestier_ y de la boutique, sin importarme la mirada de las demás personas que compraban.

Caminé de un lado a otro enojado conmigo mismo y con ella, yo amaba la forma que su cuerpo estaba tomando. Sí, lo acepto, estaba aterrado de tener que cuidar a dos bebés con 23 años y aparte tener que hacer una carrera, pero amaba a Bella Swan de Cullen con cada uno de mis huesos, y por ella y esos bebés iba a venderle mi alma al diablo si era necesario. Me senté en una silla y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme pero estaba demasiado ofuscado, ya bastante culpable me sentía yo para que ella me echara todo en cara. Sentía mi pecho comprimido, no había sido mi culpa ni de ella, simplemente había pasado y ya.

—Edward. —La voz de mi nena salió ronca como si hubiese estado llorando. No abrí los ojos—. Bebé. —Manipuladora. Sabía que si ella me decía bebé yo caía como idiota—. ¿Estás enojado? —Se sentó a mi lado. Sentí las lágrimas desbordarse de mis ojos aún cerrados.

¿Por qué jodidos estaba llorando? ¡Ahh… sí! ¡Couvade!

—Lo lamento —dijo con vocecita infantil—. Yo sé que no fue tu culpa. —Agarró mi mano.

—Pero te empeñas en recordármelo, ¿no, nena? Como si hubiese dicho: ¡Soldados, hoy es el día de embarazar a mi novia! —dije sin mirarla y limpiando mis lágrimas con mi camisa.

—Yo… No quise…

—Lo hiciste.

—Ed, no sé qué me pasa, bebé. —Su mano acarició mi rostro—. Solo quiero que pasen estos dos meses y volver a mi vida.

—Se supone que esos bebés y yo debemos ser tu vida, Bella, ¿o te arrepientes de ser mi esposa? —Fijé mi vista en ella.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a contestar—. Bebé, yo te amo y nada me hace más feliz que ser tu esposa, pero estoy gorda y bueno…

—No estás gorda, sólo más rellenita y eso es normal, amor —dije cuando vi que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Podía tener todo el enojo del mundo pero odiaba verla llorar.

—Llévame a esa tienda de mamás y vayamos a casa, te prepararé algo rico para comer —dijo acariciando mi nuca.

—No hagas eso —le dije moviendo mi cabeza—. Ya es demasiado difícil mantener a Eddy Jr. dentro de mis pantalones cuando dormimos. —Le sonreí y ella juntó nuestras frentes.

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea de casados? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sip, y no tendremos sexo de reconciliación. —Traté de verme abatido a lo que ella sonrió.

—Te recompensaré —dijo con voz pícara.

—No lo dude Señora Cullen, luego de la cuarentena usted me debe una luna de miel.

— ¿Quién se quedará con los bebés? —dijo ella riendo.

—Los abuelos, deben servir para algo de vez en vez. —Ambos reímos.

—Llévame a esa tienda para mamás —dijo ella.

—Comamos algo y luego te llevo, te amo, amor, pero tú y la cocina son enemigas a muerte y has prometido recompensarme. —La tomé de la mano y juntos caminamos a la plazoleta de comidas.

Después de una buena y grasienta hamburguesa, y un par de vasos de Coca Cola — ¡No me miren así! Es cosa de antojos—, nos dirigimos a la única tienda que había para mamás en el almacén.

Había ropa demasiado bonita, _leggins_ y camisones que hacían que mi nena se viera hermosa; escogió varios juegos de ropa y se cambió el vestido horroroso que llevaba. Con un par de bolsas y unos cuantos dólares menos en mi tarjeta de crédito nos dirigimos a la tienda de muebles. Como no sabíamos qué tendríamos, mi princesa escogió algo sencillo, un par de cunas en madera blanca, un cambiador, dos moisés, un coche doble y ropita de cama en color verde, amarillo y blanco a la vez que un mural de animalitos, muñecos de felpa y varias cenefas de animales, al parecer la decoración sería de animalitos.

No me quejé y traté de opinar en casi todo. Cuando pasamos por una tienda de bebés mi nena enloqueció. Compró bañeras, toallas, cobijas y ropa, mucha ropa para los bebés, con la Visa sangrando a muerte y la Master Card pidiendo clemencia, abandonamos el centro comercial. Si bien tenía dinero, no podía hacer uso de él completamente hasta que no me titulara, era una de las razones por las cuales Bella me dijo que yo debía continuar la universidad.

Cuando llegamos al departamento ya era de noche, me desvestí colocándome el pantalón de pijama sin ponerme camisilla porque tenía calor, otro síntoma que agradecer al Couvade. Mientras Bells se bañaba preparé dos tazas con cereal y le llevé una a mi nena, que se miraba en el espejo con tan solo un par de bragas diminutas y un sostén en donde sus pechos querían salir

—Amor —la llamé—. Estás preciosa, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Ella me miró y acarició su vientre, podía verse el pie de uno de nuestros hijos presionando hacia fuera, al igual que del lado opuesto se enmarcaba la cabeza de su gemelo o eso nos había explicado la doctora Green. Dejé las tazas en el tocador antes de caminar hacia a ella y abrazarla, al darme cuenta que estaba llorando—. ¿Qué pasa, princesa? —pregunté mientras la abrazaba por detrás, descansando mi barbilla justo sobre el tope de su cabeza—. ¿Amor?

— ¿Crees que volveré a mi peso normal?

—Claro que sí, mi amor —dije dándole un beso—. Aunque como te dije, estás más llenita pero sigues siendo hermosa a mis ojos. —Miré sus pechos rellenos y no pude evitar el relampagueo de lujuria. Amaba a mi esposa y apenas teníamos dos meses de casados y se supone que los primeros meses son aquellos en los que la actividad sexual mandaba.

— ¿Me deseas? —preguntó ella de repente.

—Mírame a los ojos —le dije a través del espejo, mis manos estaban tocando su vientre y debajo de sus pechos—. Te deseo más que a mi propia vida, pero no quiero hacerte daño.

—Hazme el amor —dijo en voz baja.

—Princesa…

—Somos médicos, si lo hacemos con cuidado no me harás daño, yo necesito saber que aún te gusto.

—Pero me gustas, amor. —La giré mirándola a los ojos y tomé su mano hasta llevarla a mi miembro empalmado—. Y te deseo.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —me pidió apretando mi miembro.

Siseé entre dientes.

—Amor, yo… —Contuve un gemido cuando ella metió su mano entre mis pantalones y empezó a acariciarme, mientras me empujaba a la cama.

—Por favor, bebé… —Bruja manipuladora, estaba usando esa vocecita que a me mataba.

¿Y quién demonios era yo para negarle algo a mi nena?

—Seremos cuidadosos —dije mientras ella bajaba mis pantalones y me obligaba a sentarme en la cama.

—Muy cuidadosos. —Me empujó hasta que quedé con la espalda recta en el colchón y ella gateaba de rodillas con las piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

¡En qué jodido momento se quitó las bragas!

Dejó mi muy dispuesto miembro alineado con su entrada y gemí de puro placer cuando ella me hizo camino en su interior. Hacía más de tres semanas que no la tocaba, desde aquella vez que escogimos los nombres de los bebés. Me levanté un poco dejando que ella tomara el control y llevara los envites, mientras yo soltaba su sostén y me dedicaba a atender sus pechos. La escuchaba gemir bajo, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, tomé sus caderas y le susurré que fuese despacio, no teníamos prisas; mientras ella me cabalgaba yo me alimentaba de sus pechos.

Minutos después caímos exhaustos, había sido tan placentero que tendríamos que repetirlo.

El cereal estaba hecho una pasta, así que sin importarme mi desnudez tomé las tazas y preparé un par de platos nuevos, cuando volví a la habitación mi nena estaba desnuda en nuestra cama y profundamente dormida.

Quise levantarla para que comiera algo, pero simplemente no pude, tomé mi cereal y guardé el de ella antes de volver a la cama y acostarme a su lado, no sin antes cubrirla con la colcha y dejar que su cabeza estuviese contra mi pecho. ¡Dios! Amaba a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida. Acaricié el vientre de mi mujer cuando mis hijos empezaron a removerse y sonreí; amaba a mi mujer y a mis hijos, por momentos como este bien valía la pena soportar el maldito Couvade.

.

.

.

Notas:

(1) En referencia al protagonista de la serie de televisión: Dr. House.

(2) Película de ciencia ficción del 2012, dirigida por Len Wiseman y protagonizada por Colin Farrell.

Feliz navidad!, gracias mil gracias por todo su apoyo a Eve y a Laura por su magnifica ayuda y austedes que adoran con mi Edward couvadaloso (esa palabra acabo de inventarla XD), espero que se hayan reido leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo

Besos

Aryam


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 8: Disputas, peleas y síntomas**

…

Estábamos todos en el jardín de la casa de mis padres, ¿la razón? Mi papá estaba de cumpleaños; el viejo, se hacía más viejo. Victoria había venido con James para celebrar el magno evento.

¿Yo? Estaba cansado, enojado y estresado.

Amaba a mi esposa y a mis hijos no natos, pero esta semana había dormido mal. Sonreí ante mi eufemismo, en realidad no había dormido.

Bella había estado quejándose mucho estos últimos días: "_la cama está dura", "la almohada está baja", "tengo antojos", "hace calor", "me duele la espalda"_; la lista seguía y seguía.

— ¿No lo estás llevando bien? ¿Verdad? —James me ofreció una cerveza—. Los últimos meses son los más pesados, ¡si lo sabré yo! Victoria se volvió un jodido monstro —susurró lo último—. Amo a Alec pero lo pensaré dos veces antes de volver a intentar tener otro hijo. —Alec, mi sobrinito de dos años, lo veía hablar con Bella y colocar la cabeza en su vientre mientras Victoria lo tenía atado de…

— ¿Eso es un collar de perros? —cuestioné mirando el osito que tenía mi sobrino por morral, tenía una tira larga y gruesa que terminaba justo en la mano de mi hermana mayor.

—Se llaman… —James fingió pensar—. Yo también lo veo como un jodido collar de perro, pero Victoria lo llama entrenador de primeros pasos —dijo orgulloso de haberse acordado.

— ¡Que ni se le ocurra a Bella ponerle una jodida cosa de esas a mis hijos! —expresé tomando un trago.

— ¿Preparado para lo que viene? —preguntó mi cuñado riendo por lo bajo.

—No me vengas a meter terror, James.

—No es terror hermano, pero si uno es el purgatorio, dos deben ser el infierno.

—Quien te oye dice que no amas ni a mi hermana ni a Alec. —Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados.

—Los amo más que a mi vida, hermano, pero no te voy a negar que fue muy difícil los primeros meses.

—Bueno, Bella y yo trataremos de trabajar en equipo.

—Te deseo suerte.

— ¡La cena esta lista! —gritó mamá.

—Vamos —dijo James dejando su cerveza en el césped.

— ¿Es seguro que dejes eso ahí? —pregunté.

—Tienes razón. —Tomó la botella llevándola con él a la mesa.

—Te ves cansado, corazón —indicó mamá dándome un beso.

Bella bajó la vista apenada, habían pasado solo unas tres semanas desde que habíamos discutido por lo de la ropa.

— ¡Hey! —la llamé—. Cuando nazcan y me llamen papá tendré mi recompensa. —Ella subió el rostro y me sonrió—. Mientras tanto tú puedes pagar por ellos, por el momento, y debido a las circunstancias me conformo con besos muy largos, pero en unos tres meses usted deberá pagar con intereses, Señora Cullen —le susurré al oído.

Ella me dio un beso rápido dado que sus padres y su hermano se sentaban en la mesa a disfrutar la barbacoa de mi padre.

—Tienes los pies muy hinchados, hija —señaló mi madre sentándose al lado de Bells. Ya las patatas y la ensalada estaban en la mesa y la servidumbre traería el resto—. Estos dos meses serán los más difíciles —comentó ella en un suspiro.

—Si lo sabré yo —declararon los tres hombres de la mesa; mi padre, mi suegro y mi cuñado, en voz baja.

—Quizás no haya que esperar tanto tiempo —animó mi padre—. Como profesional de la salud, Edward, eres consciente que el útero de Bella está soportando una carga elevada al cuadrado.

Bella, Victoria, James y yo asentimos.

—Hay mortales en la mesa —apuntó Seth burlón.

—Lo que mi papá quiere decir es que es probable que el parto se adelante; eso ya lo tenemos cubierto pá. El cuarto de los bebés está a punto de ser terminado, mañana los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de la pintura y las cenefas.

Empezaron a traer la carne y cada quien empezó a servirse la comida.

— ¿No te gusta, hija? —preguntó mi padre a mi esposa que no comía nada.

—No es eso, Carlisle, es que simplemente no tengo mucha hambre, me apetece más algo dulce.

—Ya esta mañana te comiste un helado, nena, por hoy no puedes comer más dulces.

— ¿No voy a comer pastel?

—No —respondí tajante. La doctora Green había aconsejado modificar los dulces en la dieta de Bella, según su criterio estábamos a un paso de la diabetes.

—Si voy a comerlo.

—He dicho que no, Bella —dije empezando a enojarme.

— ¡No eres mi papá! ¡Yo puedo comer lo que se me venga en gana! —gritó.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya no tengo hambre —exclamé levantándome de la silla y caminando al jardín trasero de la casa. Pude escuchar a mi hermana diciendo algo parecido a "_todos son unos brutos_", pero no me importó, estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con Bella por cosas que ella sabía que no debía hacer. ¡Jesucristo, ella era doctora!

Entré por la puerta trasera caminando hasta mi habitación. Mi vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos ocho meses; el jodido Couvade que debía irse hacía tres meses atrás aún estaba conmigo, así que ahora estaba bipolar, me debatía entre llorar de rabia, seguir enojado y respirar profundo.

—Edward. —Sentí que me llamaban.

—Déjame solo, papá.

—Hijo. —Abrió la puerta, entró y se sentó en la cama—. Sé que no es fácil, la vida te cambia, das un giro de 180 grados, estás nervioso y estas últimas semanas son difíciles, además está la abstinencia, pero ustedes son un matrimonio joven, tú no eres el único que la está pasando mal, además de lo que te sucede con el Couvade; Bella tiene que aguantar peso extra en su columna, además hay que agregar que… bueno, ella tuvo que dejar la universidad, sus pies se hinchan, su cuerpo ha cambiado y su esposo anda bipolar.

—Lo sé pá, es solo que estoy cansado, esta semana ha sido de perros y no he dormido mucho, te agradecería me dejaras solo.

—Tu esposa quiere irse y ha llamado un taxi.

—Pero… ¡Qué jodidos! —grité cabreado, levantándome de la cama.

—No discutas con ella, trata de entenderla. Esme le ha hecho creer que ha llamado el taxi mientras yo hablo contigo. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

— ¿A dónde? —Quise sonar menos grosero pero fue imposible.

¿Les había dicho que estaba bipolar? ¿No?

—Arriba, al sótano —dijo él levantándose.

Caminamos hasta subir las escaleras que nos llevarían al sótano, estaba oscuro y polvoriento; sentía mi ira crecer.

—Papá, mientras estamos aquí Bella pudo haberse ido —reproché tratando de calmarme.

—Yo sé que estaba por aquí —habló mi viejo ignorándome—. ¡Aquí está! —dijo sacando un chaleco—. Póntelo.

—Pa… eso está sucio y lleno de polvo.

—No seas quejica, Edward, póntelo de una jodida vez.

—Está bien —dije tomando el chaleco y poniéndomelo—. Ciérralo tú —le di la espalda a mi padre y pude ver cómo él cerró el zipper.

—Sabes que en esta familia todos hemos sido médicos, desde tu bisabuelo hasta Victoria y ahora tú. —Asentí—. Tu abuelo me dio esto cuando Esme entró al octavo mes con Victoria, yo quise dárselo a James pero tu madre me aseguró que tú lo necesitarías más, por lo que veo no se equivocó; quiero que abras los bolsillos del pecho. —Hice lo que me pidió y luego mi papá abrió una caja sacando unas pesas—. Colócalas en los bolsillos. —Me las dio, las condenadas parecían no pesar, pero pesaban; cuando las coloqué en los bolsillos casi me voy de boca contra el suelo—. Pesan, ¿verdad? —Asentí—. Ahora abre el bolsillo que está en el vientre. —Obedecí, se agachó y con mucho esfuerzo tomó otra pesa; esta vez él mismo la colocó dentro del saco.

—Mierda, pá esto pesa mucho —me queje como nena cuando sentí que la columna vertebral se me iba a partir en dos como un palito mondadientes.

—Tú acabas de tratar muy mal a tu esposa.

—Pero si no le dije nada, ella sabe que estamos a un paso minúsculo de un alta en azúcar y aún así quiere comportarse como una jodida niña; yo estoy realmente cansado y si me fui de la mesa fue para evitar una discusión.

—La hiciste quedar mal delante de su familia y la tuya. Hijo, entiendo el Couvade, aunque no pasé por él, y sé que en estos momentos estás molesto sin saber exactamente por qué, pero te haré una pregunta, ¿estás cómodo?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —chillé —. Esta jodida cosa va a romper todos los huesos de mi espalda.

—Exacto.

—Carlisle, no voy a servirte mucho parapléjico, ayúdame a quitarme esto.

Mi padre negó.

—Ese es el peso que Bella está cargando en su espalda, a eso hay que sumarle que los bebés aprietan su vejiga y tiene los pies tan hinchados que le duelen; sin contar las estrías que seguramente le han salido y el mal humor que a veces le da tan inexplicablemente como a ti.

—Bien, ya entendí el punto. Quítame esta jodida cosa —refuté

—Vas a ir a hablar con tu esposa, a disculparte y le darás de comer una pequeña porción de tu torta.

—Síííí, quítame esto —hablé tratando de retirar la cremallera.

—Voltéate —pidió mi padre abriendo el maldito chaleco, cuando me lo quité fue como volver a respirar.

Bajé las escaleras apresuradamente, mamá estaba en la cocina junto con Renée. Ambas mujeres me lanzaron esas miradas que si mataran mis hijos estarían huérfanos.

Cuando llegué al Jardín Bella no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está mi esposa? —pregunté a mi hermana

—Creo que fue al baño, sabes que a veces eres un completo… —Se calló—. Mamá no merece que diga eso. —Sin prestarle atención me dirigí hacia el baño del primer piso, era imposible que Bella estuviese en el piso de arriba.

Ella tardó varios minutos antes de salir; cuando la puerta se abrió pude ver a mi mujer, su nariz estaba un poco roja y sus ojos aguados.

—Soy un maldito bastardo, ¿no, nena? —solté cuando ella me miró con sus hermosos ojos chocolatosos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

—Tú tienes razón, me estoy portando como una niña.

—No, bebé, yo fui el niño; no sabes cómo lo siento. Esta última semana he estado pensando solo en mí, en mis pocas horas de sueño, los exámenes y los trabajos sin pensar en ti y en todo lo que conlleva que lleves a mis hijos en tu vientre. —Me acerqué a ella limpiando una lágrima esquiva que se derramó por su rostro—. Tú has dormido prácticamente lo mismo que yo y tienes los mismos cambios de humor, me gustaría decir que he actuado como un verdadero idiota por el Couvade, pero solo fui egoísta y lo siento, amor. —Junté su frente con la mía—. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo también lo siento, he estado presionándote.

—Shhhh, ¿me perdonas? —Ella asintió.

— ¿Y tú a mí? —preguntó con vocecilla infantil, a lo que asentí también—. Nuestra segunda pelea de casados. —Suspiró.

—Y tampoco tendré sexo de reconciliación. —Suspiré dramáticamente—. Supongo que su cuenta sigue elevándose, Señora Cullen. —Le di mi sonrisa ladeada, a lo que ella sonrió.

—Llévame a casa, tengo los pies muy hinchados y me duelen, y ni que decirte de mi espalda… está matándome, literalmente; además quiero irme antes de que Carlisle corte el pastel. —Sonrió—. Es mejor evitar la tentación.

—Podrás comer un poco de pastel, de mi porción. Cantémosle el cumpleaños a mi viejo y nos vamos a casa. —Ella asintió—. Te amo, princesa.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo ella antes de juntar nuestros labios.

…

El día siguiente comenzó mucho más animado. Jasper, Jacob, Emmett y Ben estaban en el departamento ayudándome a pintar la habitación de los gemelos. Mientras Emmett, Jasper y yo pintábamos, Jacob y Ben armaban las cunas. Según ellos una gota de pintura en sus cabellos y nos molerían a golpes.

Emmett era un niño, por lo que cuando terminamos de pintar estábamos todos salpicados de pintura.

Rose estaba terminando el almuerzo ayudada por Angela, mientras Vanessa y Alice hablaban con Bella. Creí ver a Ness masajeando los pies de mi esposa, mientras iba a buscar agua para disolver la pintura; hoy los pies de mi nena estaban tan hinchados como un pez globo.

Cuando la pintura estuvo seca colocamos el mural de granja y animales, mientras Alice y Ness colocaban la cenefa; poco a poco mi viejo cuarto de huéspedes se transformaba en el lugar de descanso de mis hijos.

A mediodía Rose sirvió el almuerzo, nada muy elaborado, espagueti con pollo y salsa bechamel, junto con pan con ajo y refresco. Cuando terminamos de almorzar volvimos a nuestra labor.

Varias horas después el cuarto de los gemelos estaba pintado y amoblado.

Esta vez me senté junto a Bella, colocando mi mano en su vientre mientras nuestros hijos o hijas jugaban una final de la copa del rey en su vientre, daban tantas patadas que podía verse claramente cuándo uno se estiraba o encogía; besé su vientre reverencialmente, sin importarme los susurros de Emmett y Rose, o las bromas pesadas de Ben y Jacob. Solo quedaba colocar los peluches y meter la ropita dentro del _closet_; el lunes sería festivo, así que eso lo haríamos ella y yo mañana.

Una vez concluidos los trabajos nos reunimos a ver una película y pasamos una tarde amena entre risas.

A las nueve en punto los chicos se fueron, me di una ducha rápida y me recosté al lado de mi esposa colocando mi mano en su vientre y haciendo círculos perezosos en su ombligo; pensaba que ella se relajaría y se dormiría más pronto. Traté de no tocar las pequeñas estrías que habían salido en su vientre bajo a pesar de embetunar su vientre con aceite para bebés todas las noches. Ella estaba de medio lado, lo que me daba mayor acceso a su vientre; sonreí sobre su hombro cuando con las yemas de mis dedos repasé la línea que se había dibujado desde su ombligo hasta un poco más abajo, entonces mi nena hizo algo que pensé que no haría.

Ella gimió, un gemido largo y débil a la vez que juntaba sus piernas un poco, sin quererlo yo estaba excitándola, pero era imposible que ella y yo hiciéramos el amor en estos momentos.

—Edward… —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Lo siento, amor —me disculpé dejando mi mano quieta sobre su vientre. Estaba cansado, así que no me tomó mucho quedarme dormido. Por obra del cielo Bella logró dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas hasta las 5 a.m. cuando se levantó para ir al baño.

Nos quedamos tonteando en la cama, mirándonos fijamente y dándonos pequeños besos, disfrutando nuestro último mes como una pareja casada y sola; no sabía cuánto tiempo nos iban a consumir los gemelos, sabía que sería prácticamente nulo el tiempo que tendríamos para nosotros, al menos por los próximos cuatro o cinco meses.

Ella dio un suspiro largo cuando me alejé luego de un largo y profundo beso.

—Te extraño —susurró.

—Estoy contigo, amor —le hablé pegándola más a mí.

—Extraño nuestro primer mes en este departamento.

— ¿En el que hacíamos el amor como hámster en época de apareo? —Ella asintió—. Cuando los bebés estén grandes, en unos cuatro o cinco meses volveremos a los viejos tiempos… Amarte hasta el amanecer.

Ella sonrió.

—Te deseo ahora —dijo sin mirarme—. Cuando me besas siento como si estuviese quemándome a fuego lento. —Estaba ligeramente sonrojada—. Soy una mujer dominada por las hormonas, pero tú no quieres estar conmigo desde hace un mes.

—No es que no quiera, princesa, es que…

—Lo sé, pero no me vas a hacer daño, amor.

— ¿Estás excitada ahora, mi nena? —Ella tomó mi mano llevándola a su entrepierna, justo encima de sus braguitas de encaje.

— ¿Qué opinas tú? Puedes ser muy persuasivo solo con un beso. —Su rostro ya no estaba sonrojado, estaba literalmente rojo.

—Puedo aliviarte —expresé moviendo mis dedos sobre sus muy mojadas bragas.

—Por favor, bebé —suplicó acariciando los cabellos de mi nuca.

Introduje mis dedos en sus bragas y me dediqué a observar los ojos de mi mujer, mientras mis manos trataban de aliviarla; cuando ella se corrió fuertemente gritando mi nombre estuve tentado a paladearla pero me abstuve.

Después de una ducha rápida y preparar algunas tortillas para un desayuno-almuerzo, ella y yo estuvimos en la habitación de los bebés, el olor a pintura se había disipado porque la pintura era a base de agua, y especial para cuartos de bebés recién nacidos. Cuando los peluches estuvieron en los estantes y las cunitas cubiertas con cobijas en tono verde manzana, Bella salió de la habitación, yo me quedé un rato más acomodando la silla mecedora deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto y en su justo lugar para comodidad de Bella.

Cuando regresó estaba un poco pálida y sudorosa.

— ¿Estás bien, amor? —pregunté mirándola de reojo, ella asintió, así que yo proseguí con mi nueva tarea: colocar la ropa en los estantes.

Durante el resto del día Bella estuvo extraña, muy callada, sudorosa. La noche había caído rápidamente, podría decir que ni habíamos sentido el tiempo debido a que estuvimos entretenidos en el cuarto de los bebés.

Estaba acostado en la cama esperando que ella saliese del baño, la llave de la ducha había sido cerrada cerca de unos quince minutos atrás y ella aún no salía.

Hice _zapping _(1) en el TV sin encontrar nada bueno. Bella estaba tardando demasiado, así que fui a ver.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —pregunté tocando la puerta, mas no recibí ninguna respuesta de vuelta—. ¿Bella? —Un pequeño gemido ahogado me hizo ponerme en alerta—. Amor —dije un poco desesperado—. Está atrancada, Bella, cerraste por dentro. —Un nuevo gemido por su parte me hizo estremecer—. Bella… —Empujé la puerta un poco—. ¿Por qué carajos cerraste con llave? —Las palabras se me atragantaron cuando la oí dar otro gemido pero este aún más largo y demoledor, así que hice lo que todo hombre hacía en estas ocasiones—. Aléjate de la puerta, amor —grité antes de arremeter fuertemente contra ella.

No cedió.

Después de un par de envites la puerta se abrió, estaba preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para lo que vi allí…

Bella estaba sentada desnuda en el suelo de la ducha, su piel estaba pálida y titiritaba, no estaba seguro si por frío o por miedo, pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro.

El día G había llegado y mi esposa estaba teniendo contracciones.

.

.

.

Se vienen los babys!... jajajaja me he rei mucho con Ed nenita, chicas espero les haya gustado se dan una vueltecita por peligro ... Gracias

Aryam

Notas:

(1) Zapping: es el acto de saltar programación o canales en la televisión. Es decir, ir cambiando de canales.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 9: Parto.**

—¡Haz algo, haz algo, haz algo! —gritó Isabella antes de dar un chirrido de dolor—. Tú me embarazaste, ¡no te quedes ahí parado, Edward! —Su grito me hizo reaccionar.

—Mmm… Respira, princesa —le pedí algo asustado, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama; busqué rápidamente un pantalón de yoga y un suéter mío.

—Estoy respirando, por un demonio; llama a House (1), a Carlisle, al FBI, a quien sea; ¡joder esto duele, Edward! —exclamó colocándose la ropa.

—Voy, amor, voy —le dije, marcando rápidamente los números de mi padre—. ¿Carlisle? Es Isabella, parece que entró en labor. —El grito de mi esposa me hizo pegar un brinco.

—¿Parece? ¿En serio, Cullen? ¿¡Parece!? ¡Joder, voy a parir!

—Está en labor —le aseguré a mi padre—. Sí, vamos para allá, papá. Como tú digas. —Corté—. Vamos, tenemos que ir al hospital..

—No me digas, si quieres podemos sentarnos a tomar café y esperar que los bebés nazcan aquí... Digo, podemos tenerlos en la bañera o mejor en la cocina... ¡Cristo, te volviste bruto o qué diablos! ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Dios! ¡Por qué tú no tienes estos dolores! Voy a morirme, ¿verdad, Eddie? Te juro por todos los dioses que te cortaré todos los servicios, ¡no vas a volverme a tocar por lo que te resta de vida! —chilló mientras bajábamos por el ascensor—. ¿Dónde está la maleta de los bebés?

—¡Mierda!

—Mierda… ¡Mierda! ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!

—Amor, lo lamento, vamos a hacer una cosa… —hablé intentando calmarme—. Te dejo en el coche y subo por la maleta de los bebés. —Ella se retorció de dolor, doblándose completamente, lo que me hizo tomarla en brazos, se apoyó en mí y yo maldije hasta que llegamos al auto, lo abrí rápidamente y la dejé sentada en el asiento del copiloto—. Voy por las maletas —anuncié dándole un beso en la frente y girándome para ir, su mano se cerró en mi muñeca a tal punto que pensé que iba a enterrarme las uñas en la piel.

—Tú —gimió y cerró los ojos fuertemente—, tú, me dejas sola en este puto sótano oscuro, y te juro por todos los dioses que te corto las pelotas la próxima vez que duermas junto a mí. —Su voz salió tan fuerte e intimidante que no pude evitar llevar mi otra mano a mi entrepierna—. Llama a mamá y dile que venga por la maldita maleta y móntate en el puto auto, ¡conduce al hospital pero yaaaa! —dijo rudamente.

—Está bien, está bien, pero no me grites, me aturdes y ya estoy demasiado nervioso, necesito que te calmes; recuerda: inhala, exhala.

—¡Conduce!

—¡Está bien! —Me giré y cerré la puerta caminando hasta mi asiento, encendí el coche mientras marcaba a Esme.

—Hijo, ya tu papá me dijo que….

—Mamá —la corté—, hemos salido muy rápido del apartamento y he olvidado la maleta de los niños.

—Edward…

—Mamá, con la cantaleta de Isabella es suficiente —respondí fastidiado—. Tom tiene la llave de repuesto, en este momento estamos camino al hospital.

Cerré la llamada sin mirar a mi esposa, ya no gemía ni gritaba; sus uñas se enterraban en la cojinería del Volvo, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor; suspiré calmándome y estiré mi mano hasta tomar una de las suyas.

—Respira, amor… —susurré—. Ya falta poco. —Apreté su mano y ella asintió devolviéndome el apretón—. Te amo, Isabella Cullen. —Quise mirarla, pero tenía que tener los ojos en la carretera. Una nueva contracción llegó porque se retorció en la silla y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba fuertemente, su mano me apretó al punto que pensé que iba a partirme los dedos.

No me quejé, cualquier dolor que yo sintiera era mínimo en comparación con lo que ella estaba pasando; conté mentalmente hasta llegar a quince, fue cuando Isabella se enderezó y reposó su cabeza en el asiento.

—Respira. —Me sentía impotente—. Contaste conmigo.

—¡¿Por qué no conduces más rápido?! ¡Hoy quieres ser una tortuga! —Traté de entenderla, por Cristo que traté.

—Voy lo más rápido que puedo, amor, lo permitido. —Ella volvió a apretar mi mano, esta vez su cuerpo entero se pegó al cuero de la silla, nuevas lágrimas surcaron sus pómulos y mandé al diablo la velocidad permitida, mis hijos no iban a nacer en el coche y las contracciones estaban muy seguidas.

Maldije un poco a unos cuantos ancianos en la vía, pero alcanzamos a llegar para cuando la sexta contracción llegó a Isabella; Carlisle estaba allí con una silla.

—¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones? —preguntó mi padre.

—Cada siete u ocho minutos —contesté mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

—¿Cuándo empezaron? —Iba a contestar pero ella se adelantó.

—Me siento mal desde esta mañana, empecé a sentirlas como a la una de la tarde. —Me giré mirándola mal.

— ¿¡Cuándo carajos pensabas decirme!? ¿Cuando tuvieras mis hijos en el baño? —grité mientras a ella la pasaban en la cama.

—Sabía que aún no era tiempo, no eres el único doctor aquí.

—Pero soy el padre, ¡Dios, yo me di cuenta! ¡Yo te vi! —Mi voz se alzó unas octavas.

—¡No me grites!

—¡No me ocultes cosas!

—Chicos, no es el momento —dijo un hombre de edad adulta, con anteojos cuadrados y cabeza rapada.

—Eleazar. —Mi padre extendió su mano a él y se estrecharon fuertemente.

—¿Ella es tu hija, Car? —inquirió mirando la historia, ¿quién carajos era este tipo?

—La dejo en tus manos, Eleazar —expresó mi padre.

—¿Tú no vas a estar? —preguntó mi nena con voz asustada, por el momento mi enojo pasó; estaba seguro que mi padre estaría con nosotros. Mi padre acarició su flequillo con cariño.

—Estoy muy compenetrado contigo, eres como mi hija, estaré junto a ti pero como un familiar, no como tu doctor.

—Pero…

—Nada va a pasarte, hija. Eleazar es un especialista con larga trayectoria, ahora él va a examinarte, Edward y yo estaremos afuera.

—¡No! —No fui consiente de lo que había dicho—. Lo habíamos hablado, padre, tú ibas a atenderla —reclamé mirando a Carlisle con rabia.

—Hijo.

—Edward —habló el señor—. Debo revisar cuánto a dilatado y conectar los monitores, debes salir.

—Solo el maldito diablo me saca de aquí. —Bells apretó mi mano y me giré enfocándome en ella.

—Ve. —Tragó saliva fuertemente y miró a mi padre—. Tengo ganas de vomitar, ¿es normal?

—Sí, es normal —contestó mi padre—. Edward y yo iremos a buscarte hielo, eso ayuda a controlar las náuseas. Vamos, hijo.

—Dije que no —ratifiqué seriamente mirando a mi padre—. No pienso dejarla con un extraño.

—Ed. —Miré a mi esposa—. Tengo ganas de vomitar, ¡ve por el maldito hielo! ¡Y deja al doctor hacer su trabajo, maldita sea! Por favor, amor. —Su expresión se suavizó.

—Pero…

—Edward. —El doctor puso una mano en mi hombro—. Somos colegas, cuidaré a tu esposa como si fuese mi hija, pero debes dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

—Está bien, yo iré por el hielo, tú… —Miré a mi padre—, tú te quedas —sentencié antes de besar la frente de mi esposa y salir de allí.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, me encontré con mi madre que traía la maleta de los bebés.

—¿Cómo está Isabella?

—En la habitación. ¿Sabías que mi padre no iba a atenderla?

—Tu padre piensa…

— ¡Lo sabías! —Estaba enojado. No, estaba más que enojado. Recibí la maleta de mis hijos y caminé de vuelta a la habitación.

Isabella estaba conectada a los monitores, se hallaba sentada con la cabeza pegada a las rodillas y las piernas medio abiertas; le habían quitado el pantalón de yoga y mi vieja franela, ahora tenía puesta una bata de hospital. Carlisle tenía sus manos aferradas a las de ella, mientras ella pasaba por una de las contracciones.

—Estás haciéndolo muy bien, hija; respira con calma, ya va a pasar, tranquila, eso es; eres muy fuerte, Isabella —dijo mi padre, ayudándola a recostarse entre las almohadas.

—¿Estás bien? —Coloqué la maleta en el sofá y me acerqué, moviendo el flequillo de su frente y pegando luego mi frente con la de ella, sus ojos se cerraron y yo me acomodé en un lado de la cama—. Te amo, preciosa, lo estás haciendo muy bien —susurré, ella dio un suspiro largo antes de que sus hermosos ojos se abrieran para mí.

— ¿Trajiste mi hielo? —me preguntó con sus ojitos llorosos, sonreí.

—Lo olvidé, perdóname, ¿cómo estás?

—El doctor Eleazar es gineco-obstetra, dice que llevo cinco centímetros de dilatación y que el bebé uno ya está en posición; tengo ganas de vomitar.

—Es normal, bebé. —Acaricié sus cabellos con mi mano derecha.

—Le diré a tu madre que traiga el hielo —dijo mi papá—. Deduzco que ella trajo la maleta. —Asentí.

Cuando mi padre se fue me senté mejor en un lado de la cama y tomé las manos de mi esposa con fuerza.

—Estamos juntos en esto, así que cuando venga otra contracción quiero que me aprietes tan fuerte como puedas.

—No es nece…

—Quiero sentir al menos un poco del dolor que tú estás sintiendo. —Sonreí.

—Tuviste más síntomas que yo durante estos ocho meses.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

—¿Lamentas tener a los bebés?

—No, lamento que hayas tenido que dejar la universidad, lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto.

—Yo lamento el no haberte dicho cuando las contracciones comenzaron, pensé que sabría qué hacer cuando llegara el momento, pero cuando expulsé el tapón mucoso me paralicé completamente y luego…

—Shhh… ya no importa, bebé. —El monitor nos anunció una nueva contracción—. ¿Lista? —Ella se encorvó nuevamente y apretó mis manos mientras la contracción pasaba y yo contaba lentamente—. Te amo —le dije—. Te amo. —Cada vez que sentía cómo sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel se lo decía, cuando ella descansó su cuerpo nuevamente en la cama suspiré—. ¿El doctor Eleazar?

—Fue a preparar el quirófano en caso de que tengamos que usarlo. —En ese momento mi mamá entró con el vaso que contenía el hielo, se acercó a mi nena y acarició sus cabellos como lo había hecho Carlisle, yo saqué de la maleta un pañuelo y limpié su frente.

—Tus padres ya vienen en camino, Isabella —informó mi madre. La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entró acompañada de Eleazar, mi padre y otro doctor, que se presentó como el anestesiólogo.

—Hija. —Carlisle se acercó a mi nena—, Eleazar quiere aplicarte la epidural. —Me alejé con mi madre para que la enfermera y el anestesiólogo pudiesen colocarle el medicamento a mi nena.

—¿Cómo está? —le pregunté al doctor.

—Está dilatando rápido, pero no quiero que se canse, por esa razón le hemos inyectado el medicamento. Ella quiere tener un parto vaginal, así que trataremos que descanse ahora para luego ponernos a trabajar.

—¿Crees que sea conveniente un parto vaginal?

—He preparado el quirófano por si se presenta cualquier eventualidad. ¿Preparado para ser papá?

—Aún no soy consciente de eso.

—Sé que te enojaste por la elección de tu padre.

—No me enojé, es solo que…

—Te entiendo, pero tu padre quería estar libre para poder revisar a los bebés cuando nazcan; él estará conmigo en quirófano y tú también.

—No sé si Isabella quiera que entre yo o su mamá.

—Igual entrarás, hijo, imagino que quieres ver a tus hijos cuando nazcan; Carlisle me dijo que no saben el sexo, ¿es eso correcto? —Vi cómo mi nena se apoyaba de nuevo en la cama.

—Isabella quería que fuese una sorpresa. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Si se duerme déjala dormir, yo estaré viniendo periódicamente a ver cómo va dilatando. —Me dio un golpe en la espalda y salió detrás de la enfermera.

Isabella tomó uno de los trozos de hielo llevándoselo a la boca y recostándose mejor sobre las almohadas. Cuando mis suegros llegaron a la habitación, mi nena había caído en una duermevela intranquila.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado? —inquirió Renée acercándose a Isabella, en ese momento el monitor indicó una nueva contracción, Isabella se movió, pero no se despertó. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habíamos llegado y el trabajo de parto se había relantizado.

—Unas tres horas desde que la encontré en el baño. —Isabella volvió a moverse pero continuó dormida—. Al parecer se detuvo al llegar a los siete centímetros.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Charlie desde la puerta.

—Solo dormida, hace poco sucumbió ante el sueño.

—¿Por qué no vamos todos a la cafetería? —sugirió mi padre—. Isabella está dormida y todos aquí hacemos más reducida la habitación. —A regañadientes mi suegra y mi madre se fueron; tomé la mano de mi esposa y besé sus nudillos; una enfermera entró y revisó los monitores, hacía una hora que yo no los revisaba. Antes de doctor era un esposo y un padre preocupado, eso sin contar que aún era un chico.

—¿Igual? —pregunté, mientras sentía mi celular vibrar; los chicos estaban enviándome textos desde hacía media hora atrás, querían venir pero esto llevaría tiempo; con mis padres y los de Isabella teníamos suficiente público.

—Es normal, es primeriza —dijo la enfermera antes de salir.

Las siguientes tres horas fueron tortuosamente largas. El trabajo de parto se había detenido completamente, Isabella estaba despierta e intranquila; el doctor Eleazar había recomendado que camináramos por los pasillos; mi padre se había ido a hacer su ronda de guardia, mi suegro estaba medio dormido en un sofá; mi madre y mi suegra estaban hablando de un foto estudio que iban a tomarle a los bebés, si eran niños los vestirían de beisbolistas y si eran niñas les pondrían tutus de ballet. Ayudé a Isabella a recostarse en la cama cuando el doctor Eleazar entró con mi padre a la habitación.

—Hora de revisarte, pequeña. —Bells suspiró sentándose bien en la cama y abriendo sus piernas para que el doctor la revisara; yo apreté sus manos y sonreí cuando vi a Eleazar sonreír—. Llegó el momento, ¿lista para pujar?

—Estoy aterrada —comentó mi nena, mirando a Eleazar con cara de espanto.

—Estarán bien, ¿quién va a acompañarte? —Ella me miró y luego a Renée y dio un largo suspiro.

—Mamá. —Mi suegra pegó un brinco—, te amo y sé que te mueres por estar ahí conmigo, y si yo pudiera dejaba que tú y Esme me acompañasen, pero quiero a Edward junto a mí. —Mi suegra y mi madre sonrieron y luego asintieron.

—Bueno, Carlisle, tú y tu hijo deben ir a alistarse mientras las enfermeras trasladan a Isabella, ¿algo más, señorita? —consultó el doctor amablemente.

—¿Podremos filmar el parto? —pregunté, sabía que eso diría mi nena.

—No es permitido tener una cámara de vídeo.

—Tengo mi celular. —Le mostré mi Smartphone .

—Supongo que no habrá problemas, ¿es todo?

—Despierten a papá —dijo mi esposa, me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación; mi celular volvió a vibrar y le enseñé el texto.

"_Edward nos pidió que no fuésemos hoy, pero mañana no te salvas, pequeña. Tenemos que conocer a los sobrinos. Te queremos mucho… Emm, Rose, Ali, Jazz, Jake, Ness, Ang y Ben"._

—Les dijiste…

—Fue el enano, lo publicó en Face. Viky me llamó, James está de guardia y no tiene con quién dejar al mocoso, prometió venir mañana, nos vemos en el quirófano, no olvides que te amo.

—Y yo a ti. —Nos dimos un pequeño beso, antes de salir de la habitación; viendo a mi suegra levantar a su esposo.

Caminé con mi padre hasta la habitación donde debíamos colocarnos la ropa especializada, moví el celular visiblemente nervioso.

—Tranquilo, ella necesita que estés sereno.

—Lo sé, papá. —Suspiré—. Solo espero ser al menos la mitad de buen padre que tú fuiste para mí.

—Lo serás. —Mi viejo me abrazó—. Ser padre no es fácil, hijo; desafortunadamente ustedes vienen sin manual. —Sonrió por su chiste, yo hice una mueca, estaba demasiado asustado para reírme abiertamente—. Te equivocarás, no una, sino muchas veces pero siempre podrás reivindicarte.

—¿Puedes darme un consejo, papá?

—Solo puedo decirte una cosa: la familia es lo primero, hijo, apoya a tu esposa siempre y tomen decisiones juntos; si caminan tomados de la mano el camino será más fácil. ¡Mi pequeño ratón de biblioteca me va hacer abuelo!

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me decías así —le dije mientras él me ayudaba a colocarme los guantes de látex.

—Creciste, Edward, pero siempre serás mi pequeño. Cuando tus hijos estén en tus brazos te darás cuenta que todo lo que pasaste valió la pena, y cuando te llamen papá sabrás que eres capaz de dar tu vida una y mil veces por ellos… Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Sus ojos se humedecieron—. Vamos, tu esposa te espera. —Palmeó mi espalda y juntos caminamos al quirófano; Bells ya estaba allí cuando entramos y yo le pasé el celular a una enfermera que nos haría el favor de grabar mientras yo estaba con mi esposa.

—¡Listo, chicos! —dijo el doctor Eleazar mientras afianzaba los pies de mi nena en los estribos—. Vas a pujar a la cuenta de tres, Isabella. Uno… dos… tres, puja ahora.

Mi nena valiente pujó, me sentía un completo inútil. Mientras ella gritaba de dolor yo solo le susurraba palabras de amor a su oído y limpiaba su sudor; nuestras manos estaban unidas y yo estaba completamente de espaldas a Eleazar. Mis ojos y mi vida entera estaban centrados en ella, en la mujer que conocí cuando tenía diez años cerca al parque de mi casa; en cómo nuestra amistad dio paso al amor, en los tres años de novios de manito sudada, nuestra primera vez y nuestra boda.

Mi nena pujaba, descansaba y volvía al ataque.

—¡Es una niña! —gritó mi padre cuando el llanto inundó todos y cada uno de mis sentidos.

—Una niña, amor —dije juntando nuestras frentes.

—¿Quieres cortar el cordón, papá? —Giré mi rostro mirando los cristalinos ojos de mi padre.

—Hazlo tú, abuelo —dije con voz contenida y me giré hacia mi esposa—. Gracias bebé, te amo. —Besé sus labios—. Lo has hecho muy bien, princesa.

—Estoy cansada…

—Solo falta un poco más y podrás descansar, amor, tú puedes, eres fuerte.

—No vamos a tener más hijos.

—Eso dices ahora, recuerda que yo tuve los síntomas.

—No se compara con esto. —Sequé su frente mientras escuchaba cosas de mi padre como: _"2800 gramos", "cinco dedos en cada mano y pie"._

—¿Preparada, Isabella? —cuestionó Eleazar y mi nena asintió—. A la cuenta de tres.

Mi nena sacó toda su potencia, me di cuenta que la mujer frágil que yo creía que ella era, era una fachada; mi princesa era una guerrera, aún cuando decía que no podía más estaba pujando con el alma; y el sonido más hermoso del mundo entero volvió a escucharse en el quirófano. Las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos mientras lloraba en el pecho de mi esposa y escuchaba claro: _"otra niña"; _dos princesas que llenarían mi vida de locuras, dos nenas que amaría con el alma. Besé los labios de mi esposa que estaba completamente desparramada en la cama, tenía mechones de cabello pegados en la frente y en su rostro podía verse el cansancio que tenía, pero aún así sonreía.

—2650 gramos —gritó mi padre emocionado.

—Ve con ellas —gimió mi esposa, negué—. Mueres por conocerlas, yo estoy durmiéndome prácticamente, ve…

—Te amo. —La besé—. Te amo.

—Yo a ti. Ve, trataré de tener los ojos abiertos, tráelas para que pueda verlas. —Besé sus labios una vez más, antes de caminar hasta mi padre mientras Eleazar terminaba con mi mujer.

—Tus hijas —dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos—. Parece que vas a tener las manos llenas, hijo. —Palmeó mi espalda, mientras yo veía los dos cuerpos más hermosos del mundo; mis hijas, mías y de mi esposa; tenían puestos unos pañales desechables y unos gorritos rosas, aún estaban algo sucias, pero eso no las hacía menos hermosas. Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, ya no era Couvade, era Edward Cullen, llorando como un maricón frente a la sensación más grande del universo. Mis dedos acariciaron sus mejillas y ambas abrieron sus ojos enfocándolos con los míos.

—Chocolates —dije viendo las orbes de mi princesa en ellas.

—Su cabello es cobrizo —dijo mi padre orgulloso a mi lado.

—Bella quiere verlas —comenté antes de que mi padre las arropara con la cobija y me diera al bebé A, tomando él la B.

Caminé con mucho cuidado de no dejarla caer hasta llegar junto a mi esposa.

—Isabella. —Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una enfermera ahora la limpiaba—. Amor. —Sus ojos intentaron abrirse, pero no lo hicieron.

—Déjala que descanse —propuso mi padre.

—Dame un momento —dijo mi princesa con voz pausada, suspiró fuertemente y sé que tomó todo de ella para poder abrir sus ojos, acomodé a bebé A en uno de mis brazos y mi padre me pasó a bebé B. Me agaché un poco dejando que la mano de mi esposa rozara los bultos entre mis brazos.

—Son perfectas —dijo ella.

—Lo son —confirmé—. Tienen tu color de ojos y tu nariz respingona. —Mi nena se estaba durmiendo pero aun así abrió sus ojitos.

—Tus labios, ella tiene tus labios. —Señaló a la bebé A—. Y ella tus cejas. —Señaló a la bebé B—. Me estoy durmiendo, Edward. —Pasé a bebé A con mi padre y me agaché hasta depositar un beso en la frente de la mujer de mi vida.

—Descansa, princesa.

.

.

.

—Edward —escuché a mi esposa y me levanté del sofá para ir con ella, hacía unos minutos habían traído los cuneros—. Estás aquí. —Trató de levantarse e hizo una mueca.

—Ven, te ayudo. —La tomé bajo los brazos y la senté un poco en la cama.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Unas ocho horas. —Acaricié su rostro con mis dedos—. Son las once de la mañana.

—¿Las niñas? —preguntó—. ¿Ellas están bien?

—Perfectas, tienen un peso normal, buen color, les hicieron todos los exámenes y ahora están dormidas, al parecer serán buenas niñas. —Sonreí.

—¿Puedo verlas? —Se apoyó en sus manos, sentándose mejor.

—Sip. —Me senté a su lado—. Gracias, bebé. —La besé y ella me besó—. Te amo.

—Yo más, pero quiero ver a mis hijas. —Volví a sonreír—. Lamento haberte gritado en casa.

—No importa, los chicos estarán aquí por la tarde, y tus padres y los míos fueron a cambiarse de ropa.

—Tráelas —pidió emocionada, le di un último beso antes de caminar a donde estaban las cunitas y tomar a la bebé A, vestida por su abuela Esme con un hermoso conjunto tejido en color verde sapito, ella había pesado un poco más y era un tanto más grande que la bebé B, se removió un poco cuando la alcé, pero no se despertó. Caminé a la cama y se la puse en brazos de mi muy llorosa esposa, limpié sus lágrimas y fui por la bebé B, estaba preciosa en su conjunto amarillo pollito, con el cual la había vestido su abuela Renée; cuando la puse en el brazo libre de mi esposa ella les dio un beso en la frente a ambas, a pesar de las cobijas y el gorrito mi esposa pudo verlas bien—. Toma una —me dijo e inmediatamente tomé a la bebé B, esta pequeñita ya me reconocía, a leguas se veía un poco más pequeña que su hermana, pero eso era normal, según me había dicho Carlisle. Mi nena se corrió un poco y yo me senté a su lado con un brazo sosteniendo a mi bebé y la otra sobre los hombros de mi esposa.

—Tenemos que ponerles nombre. Las he estado llamando bebé A y B, no creo que les guste mucho.

—Ella es... —Mi esposa miró al bultito amarillo entre mis brazos—. Gabriella Elizabeth Cullen Swan. —Sonreí, me gustaba Selene—. Y ella… —Acarició la nariz de mi bultito verde—. Anabella Estefania Cullen Swan. ¿Te gustan? —_Mis Bellas_… sonreí y asentí, y le di un beso en los labios.

—Por lo menos espera a que se recupere, hermano —chilló Jake entrando a la habitación junto con los chicos, mis padres y mis suegros.

—¿Ustedes no venían a las dos? —pregunté algo enojado por haber roto mi burbuja.

—Si llegamos diez minutos más tarde la pobre Isabella estaría embarazada otra vez. —Emmett chocó las manos con Jake y yo les di mi miradita del mal.

—Al menos ella no tiene los síntomas —se burló Jasper y todos en la habitación rieron.

Entregué mi pequeña Lizzy a mi esposa y les saqué la lengua a todos, un acto de completa 'madurez'. Uno a uno mis amigos se acercaron para ver a mis _Bellas_. Mi padre tenía razón, qué importaba soportar el jodido Couvade si al final del camino yo tendría esta recompensa, dos pequeñas que llenarían mi vida de felicidad.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

.

.

Notas:

(1) En referencia al protagonista de la serie de televisión: Dr. House

Se acabó, les reconozco que iba a ser un poquito más complicado el parto, pero tenía a todos mis Edwards y a mis dos, me dijeron que si hacía sufrir más a Edwardcito se iban a poner en mi contra y buenuuu con esa amenaza cualquiera, esto se ha acabado, me reí mucho con este fic espero haberlas hecho reír igual, infinitas gracias por esos 216 Review, qué sería de esta chica sin ustedes apoyándome... Mientras ustedes quieran leer, yo seguiré escribiendo, Mil y un Gracias a mi ami preciosa Laura Castiblanco, que me acompañó en toda esta aventura y a Eve Runner que estuvo allí pendiente para que no se escapara ningún Serena jajajajaja Gracias mu por todo

Besos

Aryam Shields Cullen


	10. Epilogo!

**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**

_Capítulo beteado por Eve Runner, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Epílogo **

—Papi. —Anthony llegó a mí rápidamente—. Esto me aprieta —se quejó jalándose la pajarita del esmoquin—, quiero quítamelo, pero mami no me deja.

Saqué una de mis corbatas, aunque sabía que le quedaría enorme y que Isabella me mataría cuando la viera; afortunadamente las mellizas estaban ocupando todo su tiempo.

— ¿Puedo jugar _play_? —preguntó mi hijo juntando sus manos—. Tengo que terminar el último juego de Infamus. —Me puso ojitos de cordero a punto de llegar al matadero.

—Si tu madre dijo que no es no, Tony. —Revolví su cabello oscuro como el de su madre y rebelde como el mío—. Así me pongas los ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek.

— ¡Papá no es justo! —Hizo una pataleta. Si por algo era conocido Tony Cullen, era por sus pataletas. Anthony era bastante parecido a mí, a diferencia de Tefy y Liz que tenían un poco de ambos. Cambié la corbata de mi hijo dejándola dentro de su chalequillo, no se vería tan mal

—Voy abajo a ver televisión —refunfuñó malhumorado—. Estúpida fiesta, ya verán lo que voy a hacer cuando... —murmuró entre dientes mientras salía de la habitación.

—Te escuché —le dije—. Y más te vale que te comportes o no jugarás play en un muuuyyy largo tiempo —le advertí, abrochando los botones en mis muñecas. El mareo había pasado dejando esa sensación de pesadez, llevaba días sintiéndome mal, vómitos, y mareo. La verdad no estaba para fiestas, pero hoy era el día de mis princesas, así que me paré frente al espejo y traté de anudar mi corbata, era un experto para anudar la de los demás, pero a la hora de hacerlo yo, era un desastre.

—Acabo de ver a Tony bajando la escalera, como para variar llevaba una cara... —bromeó mi esposa—. ¿Cómo sigues? —preguntó desde la entrada de la habitación, la miré a través del espejo admirando su figura, los dos embarazos la habían vuelto extremadamente hermosa, colocando las cosas mejor de lo que ya estaban—. Para tener siete años es un niño bastante malhumorado. —Rio mientras contoneaba su cadera hacia mí, entrando en nuestra habitación.

—Mejor, y el mal humor de tu hijo es tu culpa, parecías un pulpo enojón los nueve meses del embarazo.

—Tú no soportaste ni un síntoma y yo estuve acostada cinco meses por el desprendimiento lateral. —Llegó justo frente a mí.

—Tuve suficiente la primera vez. —Sonreí y la pegué a mí—. ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando, somos jóvenes aún…

—Tengo treinta y cinco años —me cortó.

—Estás en la flor de tu juventud. —Acaricié su rostro.

—No voy a quitarme el diafragma, Edward. —Me miró seria cuando descubrió lo que trataba de decirle—. Mejor déjame arreglarte esa corbata.

—Amor…

—No intentes convencerme, te recuerdo que tus hijas mayores cumplen quince años hoy. —La apreté a mí.

—Y parece como si hubiese sido ayer —le dije besando su frente—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo las llevamos la primera vez al departamento?

— ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Sacaste a todos de la casa porque querías estar con ellas y luego llamaste a Esme llorando porque Liz no dejaba de llorar.

—O cuando me llamaste al celular en medio de un examen de House porque Tefi tenía calentura y cuando llegué te encontré con ambas cargadas mientras lloraban a la par.

—Fue cuando le salieron los primeros dientes.

—Sí. —Abracé más fuerte a mi esposa—. ¡Dios! Quince años…

— ¿Te sientes viejo, doctor Cullen? —Mi esposa rio y se separó de mí, terminando de anudar la corbata a mi cuello.

—Quiero tener un bebé…

—Estás loco. —Ajustó el nudo.

—Por favor…

—Solo si tú lo llevas los nueve meses y luego das a luz. —La miré arqueando una ceja—. Si no es así, olvídalo.

—Amor…

—Tres hijos son suficiente, además estoy en la mejor etapa de mi vida, un embarazo me tendrá fuera del hospital por dos años. —Me separé de ella y volví al espejo, eso era egoísmo—. No voy a discutir contigo eso, cuando seas más comprensivo y realista baja, las niñas están vestidas y Anthony va formar la pateleta del siglo si no lo dejo jugar con el _play_.

No le dije nada, tomé mi saco con brusquedad y me lo coloqué mirándome al espejo. No estaba viejo.

Busqué entre mis cabellos algún indicio de pelo blanco o una arruga… ¡Joder! Tenía 38 años, no estaba viejo.

—Isabella me comentó que te molestaste porque ella no quiere tener más hijos —susurró mi padre que me interceptó cuando empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

—No me molesté, simplemente… No me prestes atención, papá, ando voluble —comenté palmeándole la espalda. Terminé de bajar los escalones, quedándome estupefacto antes de llegar al último escalón.

Mis princesas estaban hermosas.

Su largo cabello cobrizo, herencia de mi parte, estaba atado en un moño bastante elaborado, sostenido por una pequeña tiara de brillantes. Sus vestidos… rosa para Tefi y Lila para Liz, no tenían nada que envidiarle a los de cuentos de las princesas de Disney, que tantas veces me hicieron contarles para dormir.

—Hermosas — expresé besando sus mejillas.

Las tomé del brazo y salí con ellas hacia el salón, donde se celebraría el paso de niñas a mujeres.

Mientras íbamos en el coche mi esposa no me miraba y yo empecé a sentirme mal. Cuando las mellizas llegaron a nuestras vidas mi esposa tuvo que poner su vida en pausa a pesar de que fui yo quien sufrió todos los síntomas mientras las pequeñas nacían y luego se volcó completamente al cuidado de ellas, en ese periodo yo terminé de estudiar, hice mis pasantías y me gradué con honores. Aunque fue hermoso celebrar mi graduación con ella y las dos razones de mi existencia, podía ver el dejo de tristeza en el rostro de mi esposa cuando tomé su mano y alcé su rostro dos lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, la estreché fuertemente contra mis brazos y desde allí las niñas empezaron a quedarse con Renée y Esme hasta cuando yo terminaba guardia y las iba a buscar; me convertí en amo de casa y niñero. Luego cuando estaba terminando su maestría Tony nos anunció su llegada, este fue un embarazo diferente Bella solo tenía fuerzas para salir de la cama y yo me veía apurado para atenderla a ella y a las mellizas; no quiero recordar el parto a los 7 meses y medio y una cesárea de emergencia. Quizás el más egoísta estaba siendo yo, así que como siempre cuando discutíamos alargué mi mano tomando la suya y apretándola levemente.

—Te amo —susurré sin voz y ella me devolvió el apretón.

Llegamos a la recepción y todos mis amigos estaban allí, incluso un viejo amigo de la escuela que habíamos encontrado hacía unos meses atrás, Garret y su esposa Kate venían acompañados de sus hijos, gemelos idénticos, Peter y Benjamin.

Después del tradicional vals, el cual bailé con mis dos hijas al tiempo, hasta que mi padre y suegro llegaron a quitarme mi placer. Estuve por varios minutos disfrutando las curvas de mi esposa, mientras los más jóvenes estaban en el salón continuo en una fiesta para ellos.

Mientras sentía la cabeza de mi esposa recostada en mi pecho y nos movíamos con el suave ritmo de una de las canciones de Adele recordaba como Anthony había llegado a colocar nuestro mundo de cabeza, las mellizas tenían ocho años y eran mi vida entera, cuando me enteré que sería un hombrecito estaba que no podía con mi ego y orgullo, si bien amaba a mis princesas, todo hombre quiere un varón para no perpetuar el apellido, es un pensamiento machista, lo sé, pero yo estaba feliz; trabajaba en la clínica con mi padre, nos habíamos cambiado de hogar, porque el departamento nos era muy chico, a una casa de dos plantas muy cerca del hospital. No iba a pasarme lo de la última vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Liz salir del salón, había pasado la media noche y el vestido de princesas había sido remplazado por unos jeans desgastado y un top ajustado. Mis hijas habían sacado la genética de su madre y yo a los quince años ya no veía a su madre como una niña. Tefi salió a los segundos también, había remplazado su vestido por ropa más cómoda, como su hermana. Las dos juntaron sus manos y dieron brinquitos emocionadas… Alice de Whitlook en toda la extensión de la palabra, ya sabía yo que nombrarla madrina de ambas niñas no había sido una buena idea.

Miré a mis, ya no tan pequeñas, princesas mirar al salón, sus ojitos se abrieron como cuando yo llegaba del hospital cada día cuando tenían cuatro años. Peter y Benjamin salieron del salón y se acercaron a ellas dándoles un beso en la mano.

Detuve el baile abruptamente.

¡Ellas eran mías!

—Vuelvo en un minuto —le informé a mi esposa siguiendo con la vista a las dos parejas de jóvenes que caminaban hacia la fuente en el jardín de la casa de eventos.

Dejé a mi esposa en la pista mientras me soltaba la corbata y caminaba hacia allí.

¿Hace cuánto se conocían? Hace menos de un año.

Caminé hasta una distancia prudente y enfoqué a mis hijas, estaban hablando y riéndose como las niñas que eran, la música en el salón de los adultos cambió y una música romántica salía del salón. Peter se levantó de la fuente y extendió su mano hacia mi Liz, ella se sonrojó emocionada antes de aceptarla, entonces Benjamin hizo lo mismo hacia Tefi. Ellos empezaron a bailar al compás de la música y estaba bien hasta que sus manos se enroscaron en la figura curvilínea de mis hijas y ellas acomodaron sus cabezas en el intento patético de pecho que tenían esos chicos.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer el mayor escándalo de mi vida cuando una suave y delicada mano me tomó por el brazo.

—Son hermosas, verdad. —Mi esposa no preguntó y yo aún así me vi asintiendo—. Se ven tiernos. —Bufé—. Hicimos un buen trabajo con ellas, es la ley de la vida —dijo viendo la –según ella– tierna escena.

—Sobre mi jodido cadáver, ellas no tendrán novio hasta que tengan… no sé 50 años y yo sea un jodido fósil, devorado por los gusanos.

—Anarquista. —Mi esposa rio en mi espalda.

—Son mis bebés…

—Cumplen quince.

—Por eso, aún están en la secundaria, no deben tener novio. —Sentencié.

— ¿Te recuerdo a qué edad me besaste, doctor Cullen?

—Lo nuestro fue totalmente diferente, yo te amaba desde que te conocí.

—Solo están bailando —explicó ella abrazándome.

—Cuando yo bailaba así contigo todo mi cuerpo reaccionaba y tenía 17, yo conozco la revolución de hormonas a los quince.

—Paranoico.

—Si las llegan a besar te juro por todos los dioses que los mato, me importa un comino que Garret sea el mejor abogado de toda América. —Mi esposa volvió a reír antes de besarme suavemente, le seguí el beso sin dejar de mirar al cuarteto hormonal.

Ella pegó su cabeza a mi pecho y suspiró hondo.

— ¿Cómo sigues del mareo?

—Mejor, creo que debo dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra, hay que empezar a cuidar el corazón del colesterol.

— ¿Cuándo te entregan los exámenes? —Me había dejado contagiar por la música, así que mi esposa y yo nos movíamos levemente por el jardín, detrás de los arbustos.

—Mañana, pero no creo que sea nada malo. —Besé su frente.

—Lo lamento —dijo después de varios minutos en silencio.

—No, él que debe disculparse soy yo, nena. —Alcé su rostro y junté nuestras frentes—. Fui un egoísta en casa.

—No lo lamento por eso…

— ¿Entonces? —Me separé de ella y miré sus ojos.

—Mareo, vómito, antojos, bipolaridad…—Mis ojos se hacían cada vez mas grandes—. Me hice una prueba en la mañana.

Empecé a sentir mi respiración agitada, ya no tenía 22 años.

—Pero y tú… ¿y el diafragma?

—Todos los anticonceptivos son un 99.9% efectivos, como doctor debes saber que siempre hay un 1% que… —No la dejé hablar, ella no tenía que decir nada más, la besé con amor, con pasión, con religiosidad, la besé por quince años después de matrimonio, porque después de veinticinco años de conocerla ella despertaba en mi las mismas sanciones… No, no las mismas, eran diez mil veces más fuertes.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Dos caritas felices y una triste —contestó ella mirándome con la misma adoración con la que yo sabía que la miraba; por un momento me olvidé del lugar en donde estábamos, me olvidé de los dos chiquillos hormonales que querían robarme a mis bebés y centré toda mi atención en la mujer de mi vida. Caí de rodillas frente al vientre de mi esposa, no pude hacer más que llevar mi boca a él y depositar un beso reverencial en el, ella sonrió y me hizo levantar del suelo, solo que lo hice muy rápido y trastabillé por el mareo.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Bienvenido, jodido Couvade!

.

.

.

.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Lloro y pataleo; este era mi mejor Edward. ¡Dios! Yo lo amaba, fue tan bello y tierno... que fue difícil decirle adiós, pero todo es un ciclo y este lastimosamente se ha cerrado. No queda más que agradecer a cada una, que hicieron saber con sus comentario lo mucho que les gustó esta locura, a las que rieron conmigo y se burlaron de los síntomas de Couvade, (¿Saben? Esto sucede más cuando hay compenetración con la pareja XD), también quiero agradecer a Laura y sus puntos rojos y azules, y sus tachones... A Eve, porque si se dieron cuenta no se escapó ninguna Serena; a los lectores fantasmas, a los que agregaron el fic a favoritos. Espero contar con muchos años más por aquí, dándoles con qué entretenerse. Gracias por el apoyo...

Mayra Julliannys Jaraba demoya


End file.
